


IF I HAD A HEART

by MaryLouLeach



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF John, Drinking, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Loss, Fluff and Angst, Forced Heat, Friendship/Love, Gen, Guns, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Original Character Death(s), Pups, Rape, Recreational Drug Use, Revenge, Sentimental Sherlock, Sherrinford Holmes - Freeform, Unrequited Love, apha lestrade, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft knew right away when his eyes caught the bright blue of John's that he should ignore the spark he felt. He was a Holmes, its best to forget the young Omega before they both regretted it.  </p><p>"I cant love you." Mycroft repeated in his head, what his mouth had said all those years ago. Love was illogical but John was an exception. John made him wish that he was allowed to have a heart. For just a few fleeting moments John was his until he wasnt. Now years later their paths crossed and the older Iceman found himself wishing all over again that he had a heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nights like these

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tishbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tishbing/gifts).



> Dedicated to Tishbing as a late birthday present! Some johncroft angst!

Mycroft checked his watch. There was a quick knock on the door to his hotel room. So his guest had arrived, and on time as usual. The Alpha sniffed the air. The young blond Omega entered without any of the mundane pleasantries. He knew from experience when the Alpha called on him so late in the evening there was one purpose for his visit.

The Alpha appreciated this about the younger blond in the casual dark designer jeans, his black boots shined and fitted blue v neck jumper matched the dark blue of the Omega’s eyes.

Mycroft loosened his own powder blue tie. The Omega moved to do this for the taller Alpha. A quick intake of breath and Mycroft tasted the clean scent of this younger man. Indeed, the young man had done everything as per the arrangements. Free of scent, Mycroft could close his eyes and allow the hands to continue to free him of his garments.

Those hands warm, gentle and seductively slow. For this night, just like the others with the procured the young man’s company, he could imagine another.

The Iceman held his breath. His eidetic memory would pull forward that saved image and if the young Omega in the room did not speak, the fantasy could play out.

Mycroft Holmes would see another blond, similar in height, slightly leaner, but the eyes were a shade lighter. Sky blue, like a clear spring day just after the snow melts. There was always laughter there in the Omega’s eyes,  and promise. The same warmth had been fleeting, like soft breeze on a humid afternoon. It had been his, such happiness or rather the disgusting illusion of and like all things illogical and sentimental it was extinguished.

Taken from him. No. He was the master of his own mind and heart. It had been by his own hand. And just like that his world had gone cold once more.

Mycroft caught his breath as the warm mouth enveloped his hard member and all thoughts of loss were forgotten.

He could, just for tonight, pretend that the warmth had returned. He would drive himself deep into the willing mouth spending once. Only then, to turn the young man over onto his belly and push the young Omega into the soft mattress.

“John.” Mycroft whispered into the ear his mouth nipped at. The blond Omega remained silent, only sighing as he responded to the stimulation of being taken roughly and almost lovingly. The blond escort knew better than to allow his own heart to fall for the older man. However, he couldn’t help but wonder every time who this John was.

**_~0~_ **

****

John took a deep breath. The soldier needed a moment to catch his breath. The desert sun had thankfully set but with it were another set of problems. He glanced skyward. The stars were out. He laughed to himself briefly.

“What is it, Captain?” One of the injured soldiers asked, leaning his back against the hard rock of the mountain they were camped on.

“Nothing, Sargent. I was just recalling a conversation about the solar system with a friend.” John looked back at the small group he had managed to rescue. Just a mile down the mountain he had hidden the stolen military truck. “Here. Just drink and pass it on.” Captain Watson offered a canteen to the soldier at his left. Three others were huddled near them.

“Too bad we can’t start a fire.” One of the men grumbled through chattering teeth.

“Sorry, Private. We can’t chance it.” John stood up, stretching his aching muscles.

“We are far enough away. What do you know? You're only a doctor. Why don’t you do us a favor and gather some wood and start a fire like a good little Omega.”

John rolled his eyes, used to this type of talk from the Army Alphas. Even ones such as this lower ranking soldier would go out of their way to remind him of his secondary gender.

“Shut it.” The blond Omega snapped, “In the morning I’ll hike back down and bring the truck up to collect you lot. This road was one of the backroads that will take us straight to our allies and from there we can contact-”

“Who put you in charge? What the hell are you even doing out here? You’re RAMC. You're supposed to be kept well behind enemy lines, safe and sound like the delicate little flowers you are. Omegas in the army." The alpha snorted. "You don’t have any business out here on the battlefield with the real men.” The ungrateful private snapped.

“Right. Because saving our asses isn’t enough but you have to go and talk down to the only bloody help we’ve received in the last five days? As far as I can tell we owe this man. Omega or not. He could have just left us in that damn cave to be tortured, starved and worse.” The Sergeant hissed, turning his bandaged head towards the Private with the makeshift sling and splinted leg. “How about you not open that yap one more time and save your energy. “

“I’m in no way in agreement on the political views and gender roles of our fellow brother in arms. I am curious though, captain, how did you get so far out here?” Another private interjected almost shyly.

The Doctor was crouched down near an unconscious man, the only one of the group who had been interrogated longer and with more intensity than the other four.”

“I volunteered.” The Omega pulled the tarp. A makeshift blanket he had managed to find in the truck. He made sure to tuck the edges around the unconscious Alpha. Even in this darkness he recognized the face and the familiar kinscent. How his chest ached. Even now, thinking of the gray eyed Alpha that would definitely share the same shade as his brothers. John allowed his steady hands to caress the short greasy locks sticking out from the tight bandages wrapping the numerous lesions and one particular gash that John had had to stitch up after making camp.

Closing his eyes, he recalled another head of soft auburn and for a moment he was looking down at the sleeping form of an Alpha he once had loved. There was a serenity to be found watching the one you loved sleep. The Omega pulled away from the memories of soft caresses and the scent of bourbon, fresh ink and mint.

“Bloody mad you are. Volunteered?”

John turned back to the four huddled together. “Yes, Private er-Baker?” The young man with the broken fingers all carefully splintered.

“Yeah. Or Shawn if you’d like sir.”

John moved towards the rocks. He had found a perfect spot to hide here on a hill where several small caves offered them a little shelter and a good view of the road.

“Shawn. Yes. A group of special forces stormed into camp and said they needed a doctor. One of their informants had taken ill and it was too dangerous to move him." John shook his head, recalling it was far from an injury. The informant was an Omega that unexpectedly decided to have a baby. The informant had been a servant in a house that catered to several top notch generals in the enemy's army. John had successfully delivered a healthy pup. The special forces had demanded information while the poor Omega was in labor. John hated how information was being traded for the security of being relocated. The unbonded Omega had been prostituted out by his eldest Alpha brother to the Generals. The special forces operatives didn’t care. They had just wanted information. When they were satisfied with all they received another group whisked both pup and father away. John was left with the three betas, all patting themselves on the back for wealth of information.

It was then John learned they were being sent to find a group of men that had been taken hostage. They asked, or rather demanded, he join them to help with any injuries.

The Doctor smiled, gladly accepting the side arm and medical bag. “Why not? I don’t have anything better to do today but follow you lot around.” Those had been his words, and though the special ops guys were a rough group, they, being Betas, had treated him just like any other officer. It was very rare for any doctor or RAMC to be allowed out of the secured perimeters. John had been an exception. He found volunteering to be very exciting.

“We were headed south as part of a convoy looking for you five. The big wigs were worried about finding you.” John hoped they didn't hear the lie in his statement. He knew now why the Special forces would be called in to find this specific group. They were looking for Sherrinford Holmes, well, John glanced at the man’s tattered uniform. He was a Major, Major Sherrinford bloody Holmes. An officer. What the hell was he doing out here? He ignored his own questions, going back to his place against the rock, his eyes on the unconscious form he continued with his story.

“The convoy we were part of must have run over an IED. Then there was fire and bullets. I was thrown when all hell broke loose. I was separated from the group and we took heavy fire.” John remembered dragging one of the special Ops guys towards a helicopter. There hadn’t been enough room for him and he waved them off, only wishing to see the wounded to be airlifted out.

He volunteered again to stay behind with the others. There had been six of them but by, nightfall, they were moving fast. The blast of the land mine had thrown John back a few meters. One of the men in the front had stepped on it. All of them had died except Captain Watson. He was left in the rubble of a hostile city alone.

John pulled his knees under his chin. Leaning his head back, he remembered the gray eyes of an Alpha in a matching expensive gray suit. How it had felt undressing the taller Alpha, how his scent was always so delicious, always so cool and calm.

  
When John had first come across the group he had thought the Major was Mycroft. The sudden sinking of his heart into his stomach had nearly brought him to his knees. Then the Alpha said, “John?”

Captain Watson had known right away it wasn’t Mycroft, despite the similarities in scent and those eyes. Mycroft’s hair was a richer auburn, although the last time he had seen Sherrinford Holmes the man had been the owner of a head of unruly curls.

John swore under his breath. Come morning he would be free of these memories and of the blasted kinscent. How was it, all these years later, John Watson still flinched at the memory of Mycroft Holmes. The one man who most likely never even gave him a second thought. The one who broke his heart.

“Mycroft.” John sighed pushing the ghost of his past  away from him.

 ****  



	2. sentiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little cryptic back story.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading friends!!!! more chapters to come!

Colonel Moran held his mobile in a tight grip, quickly snapping pictures and discreetly taking video. His thumb moved to grip his phone, held at his side like a finger on a trigger.

He then quickly sent a few texts before limping over to the medical facility. The base security was tight today and Moran wasn’t an idiot. He knew it was in response to their guests. Holmes might think he’s playing low key but Moran had eyes and ears. These self proclaimed geniuses weren’t all that smart. The sniper knew the boss would appreciate seething this little turn up. He needed more data. Jim wasn’t happy over losing the Major. Colonel Moran would need to quickly make up for it. All he needed was for Moriarty to focus his anger on him.

He also knew letting James wait wasn’t good either. A bored Moriarty was far more terrifying than an angry one.

He would need to find another way to set the Major up for kidnapping. It would be harder the second time around. They would be watching him now. Perhaps the Alpha’s father and middle brother were already suspicious that the capturing of that particular set of soldiers was just a ploy to get the eldest Holmes to James. Leverage. Always the chess player. Jim was looking for a way in past the defence of the ever so notable Iceman.

He watched as a very young doctor, the so called hero Omega that saved the little group. At first Moran didn’t quite accept the importance of such a man. He was common enough as a soldier. Maybe the mad little bastard had a secret death wish. He seemed to volunteer for dangerous missions. Just a doctor with nothing notable in his background. An Omega with an Alpha older sister, some civilian living in some small flat in London.

Colonel Moran had stared down at the service picture of the young Omega, Captain John Hamish Watson. He looked ordinary, granted his blue eyes were bright. Moran had stolen the picture from the file. Just as a quick reference. There wasn’t anything in the younger man’s face holding his attention or keeping him up late to wonder just what the Omega smelled like.

~0~

The nurses could hear raised voices from within in the private hospital room. None dared enter and they nervously cast quick looks towards the officers guarding the door.

Sherrinford sat up holding a hand to his aching abdomen. His head was pounding but he wasn't so out of it he couldn’t hold his own in a verbal battle with his estranged father. He, after all, was a Holmes.

“He is not a matter I wish to discuss.“ Alistair Holmes turned his back on his injured son. The older Alpha instead went to the window, his auburn hair was starting to gray at the sides more and more. He would soon be more gray than auburn and he had his sons to thank for that.

He turned around. “Don’t you think this little tantrum you’re having has gone on long enough? You’ve spent all this time in the army playing soldier.It’s time to come home Sherrinford. I will have your discharge papers drawn up.”

“You think that’s what I’m doing? You think I’ve been having a tantrum for these past ten years? Are you bloody kidding me!” Sherrinford laid himself back against the soft pillows. “You are a fool. It just never occurred to you that my silence was because I wanted nothing to do with you. With this damn family? That this tantrum was really a way out? I saw what you did to my brothers and I wanted no part of it.”

“You are saying your hands are clean here? No, Sherrinford. You forget your hands are just as dirty as mine. What happened you little fool? You allowed sentiment in? It’s made you soft. Something I could never allow to infect Mycroft. You’ve seen what it can do. What it does to an Alpha? Look at your brother Sherlock. He’s a prime example. When that Trevor kid-”

“You are heartless, you son of a bitch. You know nothing about feelings! Or what it is to feel. Sherlock lost someone he loved. A real connection, probably the only one he would ever know. Of course he’s going to tailspin out of control.”

“What do you know about it? You...you have never bonded yourself. You are disappointing, boy. Hiding from obligation and your duty to your family name! Thankfully Mycroft -  
  


“Is a puppet.” Sherrinford finished for his father. “He’s your favorite boy, isn’t he? A perfect little Alpha, just as cold and heartless as you. How would he feel if he found out what lengths you went to to shut John out of his life? Maybe you would have some grandchildren to carry on your oh so precious family name had you allowed their connection to grow. Perhaps Sherlock wouldn’t have been so inconsolable after mother died and then Victor’s unsettling-”

“Don’t bring her up. She babied that boy far too much. And Victor Trevor was a cancer. One that needed to be cut out before he took your brother with him. You and I both know it was only a matter of time before the boy succumbed to the drug he was supplying your brother.  You on such a moral high horse! Really, Sherrinford, it doesn't suit you to throw stones when you, yourself, live in a glass house.”

“You will die alone, father, and honorless. I will at least be in this uniform surrounded by those that respect me. This is my family, the Army. We will see where your honor and family name leaves you. Now kindly fuck off.”

Sherrinford growled, looking down at his bandaged arm and splinted fingers, his jaw tightened.

The older Alpha had his back to his son, so the Colonel did not see his father’s jaw tighten in a similar reaction. It was true. His sons would not be adding to their line. The Holmes name would die there with the middle son. The way his youngest was running his life he would surely be the second to die in some back alley despite Mycroft’s great lengths at keeping a watchful eye on the boy. A consulting detective indeed. And surely Sherrinford would be the first to meet an end. Mycroft was too busy working out a security issue. It was Alistar that assured his son to finish up his meeting before coming to see his eldest brother. The older Alpha hadn’t even bothered to let Sherlock know that Sherrinford had been kidnapped let alone injured. Not like the boy cared. He wanted nothing to do with any of them. It was surprising Mycroft wasn’t scared from all the verbal vitriol he endured from his little visits.

“You will be coming home to recuperate. It’s not my decision. This time it is out of my hands Sherrinford. The army is having you evaluated. You've been injured severely. It will take time for those wounds to heal and, of course, there's a psychological tests they have to run. Protocol of course.”

“Of course.” Sherrinford grumbled. “Father, I know I’m just as guilty as you are for past deeds. I owe that Omega my life. I owe him my damn life. You understand what I’m asking. “

“He is not our concern. Let it go Sherrinford. Unless you wish for your brother Mycroft and Sherlock to know exactly what lengths you were willing to go just to gain your own freedoms. Don’t for one instance pretend you are not my son. You are just a selfish and cold as I am. Even more so at times.”

“Just leave.” Sherrinford growled.

The elder Holmes nodded. Starting for the door he paused and turned around to meet his son’s cold glare. “It is your duty to return home and take over the family business. Your brother Mycroft is too busy with Government matters. He has the whole of England to worry about and trade options are not even on his list of priorities. Sherlock is too busy running around London playing detective-”

“Detective?” Sherrinford thought his father was kidding.

“Yes, it’s rather disappointing. He’s moved in with Mrs. Hudson.”

Sherrinford blinked and held back a painful laugh. “She always did have the soft spot for the brat.”

“Yes, well he did run away to Florida to find her.”

“She was like a mother to him. I’m not surprised. I'm still not returning home father.”

Alistair smiled sadly, turning back to the door, “Somethings are out of even our hands.”

Alistair Holmes stood in the corridor collecting himself. He had looked over John’s file. That Omega had actually made a name for himself. A doctor and a Captain. However, he volunteered for far too many dangerous missions. Was this a way to prove his worth? Did he value his life so little? Looking over the file he had his assistant collect on the man, he could see that John Watson hadn’t spoken to his eldest sister in almost eight years. With his reckless behavior the boy wouldn't last too long.

No relationships to speak of, no bondmates, and alcoholic sister aside no family to speak of. Alistar had to keep Sherrinford safe. He needed to keep them all safe. He wasn't much of a father but he could do this. Glancing down at the file of John Watson he shut the folder. Once again this young man had been pulled into the Holmes orbit. It was best to put distance between the name Watson and Holmes. Whatever could have been was forever done and over with. Mycroft had made his choices, and this family was proving dangerous to be accounted with. 

Alistar had heard that some Alphas died when their Omegas passed. Such weakness wasn't something he wished upon any of his children. It was best to find a mate to bond and breed. Nothing more. Connections were fairytales and dying of broken bonds was something for the weak and a luxury of the lower classes. He reminded himself once more he had made the best decision. The best for all involved. Right? Looking down at John's records he sighed and then quickly took out his mobile. “Yes. Have the Omega moved to a base closer to home. A teaching hospital perhaps.” It's not sentiment, he repeated to himself, it was paying back a favor. 

“Right away, sir.” Came his assistant’s stoic reply.

  
This was a communication that caught the attention of another working in the transfer and records department of the army. Another quick text was sent flagging the name Captain Watson, John Hamish.

Moran was glancing at the information he received from an informant in records, as well as the very Omega himself entering into the very private room of Holmes. There was more here than met the eye. Some kind of connection that Jim could be interested in.


	3. Reminded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mycroft bump into eachother.

John hated how these Alphas escorted him, without a word as to why he was being brought so rudely to the base hospital. He wasn’t on for another five hours! He was trying to enjoy a nap.

“Ah, Captain Watson, good to see you. I know this isn’t the norm but I have a very important guest and friend who would like to meet you personally and thank you.”

John cringed inwardly. He hated uncomfortable situations. “Sir, I was only doing my job.” He had saluted the General, not meeting the Alpha’s weathered face. He held his breath, not appreciating the amount of Alpha pheromones filling the room. It was bad enough the two MP’s at his side were Alphas  but it seemed everyone in the room was of one gender. Well, all except John. Typical of the higher ups to only work with those they found "suitable" for such positions.

“Some privacy, boys. Doctor Watson.” The General saluted once more. “It’s a pleasure to meet such a capable young Omega as yourself. You surprise me, young man. I shall be keeping an eye on you.” John didn’t care for the insinuation in the man’s lowered tone. He remained stock still and waited for the heard of knottheads to take their exit. He was now standing in the General’s empty office. He wished to open a window to help clear the stink of pheromones. Too many scents fighting for dominance always gave him a headache.

So sidetracked by the smell and situation, John hadn’t heard the office door open. Nor had he heard the soft but steady expensive shoes make their way across the carpet to stand near the window.

“I think a bit of air would be nice. If you don’t mind, Mr. Watson.” John turned, startled. He knew that voice and that scent was now overpowering all others in the General's office.

The Omega’s first instinct was to flee so he took a step back, but the soldier in him forced him to steady his breathing and remain calmly in place.

Shoulders back, the blue eyed doctor didn’t meet the Alpha’s cool gaze, however, he could feel it on him.

“Excuse me, it’s Captain Watson. Or Is it Doctor Watson? So many titles for such a young Omega. I can see how right I was about you, John Hamish Watson. You truly were unsuitable as a mate for my son. I can see, now more than ever, that you, as a Holmes, would have been a poor decision.“

John wasn’t going to take the bait. He wasn't going to show how those words still stung even all these years later.

“The army has taught you well. You’ve finally learned to hold your tongue. I congratulate you on your promotion to Captain. I know you’ve briefly spoken to Sherrinford before he was completely coherent. Stupid boy. I hope he didn’t say anything too unsettling to you.”

“He could barely tell me his name. What’s this about, sir. I do have things I must do before my shift starts.”

The Alpha glanced out the window. “John, I have three sons. Two of which do not speak to me.”

“I can’t imagine why not.” John couldn't help himself. He immediately felt bad for being so childish. The Alpha finched momentarily before allowing the mask of condescension and disregard fall into place.

“I need Sherrinford to accept that his military career is over. He won't believe me or any of my specialists. You’ve seen his wounds. What is your assessment? Is he fit for field work?”

“I can’t discuss my patients without consent.”

“I am his parent. I am the head Alpha of the family. He is injured and under British Law-”

John waved his hand and cut the man off before the Alpha became far too annoying. Best to make this quick then.

“It’s hard to say too early on in his recovery.” John allowed all the hard feelings to fall away, the doctor in him moving forward. “He needs time to see how much muscle damage was done to his shoulder and if he can move his left leg without pain. The tendons of his foot were cut pretty deep.  He will need round the clock care and a physical therapist that isn’t afraid to push the limit as well as a Doctor that isn’t afraid of being pushed around. He could be fit enough to ride out his career behind a desk. He's high enough in rank so it wouldn't be too much of a stretch. No shame in that.”

“Fine, here are your orders. Please be ready to leave in forty-five minutes." Alistair Holmes thrust out a folder to the omega.

“What?” John took the offered folder, his mouth dropping open.

“I do not accept this assignment”

“It’s not a request.” The elder holmes replied cooly. “If you read, it’s all there. You will be compensated salary wise as well as a private fee. “

“I’ll take it higher. I have a job here. My place is here not playing nursemaid to some pampered-”

“Captain Watson!” The General entered gruffly, coming to stand inches away from the short blond Omega. The Alpha looked down at the younger man. “You will comply with this reassignment. Your career relies on it. This is an order. Now don’t make me repeat myself. I would hate to send a good man to a holding cell.”

John clutched the folder, his jaw clenched so tight he felt as if he would shatter his teeth. Then Holmes spoke. “Dr. Watson, my son will not listen to anyone else. He has good reason to not trust someone I hired. However, your report will be the most truthful and objective. This is your character and this is why I request your professional help.  That, after all, is why you joined the RAMC, is to help people. Alpha, Omega or Beta?”

“Dammit.” John growled under his breath. “I’ll be ready in 45 minutes, sir.”

“Good. Dismissed, Watson.” The General replied curtly.

John turned to leave the room after saluting stiffly. He made it out into the corridor exhaling and swearing under his breath.

“Watson-er. Captain, Doctor or whatever you prefer.” The elder Holmes had dared followed him. John was ready to snap.

“Doctor is fine.” The Omega turned slowly to meet the pestering man. That's when he saw it. The man looked exhausted. John hadn’t given the man a quick observational eye because he was so angry. Angry at the past, angry at himself, at this man, and his family.

He was an idiot. Just as bad as these single minded knottheads. The man had to be pushing sixty-five or older. It was hard to tell in his face and stature, however, John recognized dehydration when he saw it.

“Dammit.” He swore. “Come with me.”

The elder Holmes was unaccustomed to being spoken to this way but he followed curiously nonetheless. The blond omega led him to another room. It looked much like an office. It wasn't very big, several folders scattered the desk and a small fan was blowing hot air on his already warm face.

“I’m sure Doctor Joy won't mind us using his office. Now sit.” John pulled out a chair, Alistair Holmes glanced at the chair, a pathetic plastic folding chair, curiously. “It’s clean. I suggest you sit.”

John then turned to a small fridge behind him and withdrew a bottle of cool water. Nothing expensive, definitely not Fillico or Perier, however, it would do. He wasn’t stressed just unused to such abominable heat.

“Have you eaten since you arrived? Do you have a headache or any stomach pain?” If Alistar wasn’t so taken back by the fact that there was concern in this boy's eyes he would have laughed at the situation. Gone was that nervous young man, timidly staying behind Mycroft after being caught kissing in the pantry.

There were a few bruises to the young man’s face and he remembered the report stating John had been in an explosion before stumbling upon Sherrinford and his group. Had anyone looked over the Doctor’s injuries?

Something rough was being placed in his hand. “Just nibble on this. They're nothing like what Mrs. Hudson has ever made. But these will do. They’re supposed to be biscuits but I think they’re flavorless rocks. Can’t complain though. They do the job. “

Alistair made a face, biting into the awful bit of whatever it was supposed to be. Was it made of the same sands just out in this wretched land’s deserts?

“Now, I‘ll grab my bag. I’ll do this for Sherrinford. Not as a favor to you or anyone. It is as you said. My duty. I will do this and return to London. I don’t want any private compensation. I just want to be left alone at the end of my assignment. I want nothing to do with any of you."

John may have said that last part a little harshly but his stomach clenched when trying to avoid any thought of a certain Holmes.

“You would have been miserable with us, John.” Alistair put such a slip of the tongue to his fatigue and old age. Nothing else. He was incapable of nostalgia.

“Well, I thank my lucky stars that I was saved from such a fate! Excuse me but I have a bag to pack.” John departed, pulling open the door and slamming it shut.  He put his back against the door and took several deep breaths, pushing down the anger and hurt that still threatened to overtake him when thinking of Mycroft Holmes. He wasn't a young stupid pup anymore. He had been cured of any adolescent fantasy of happily ever after or love conquering all.

He learned a hard lesson all those years ago. He should thank Mycroft Holmes and whomever it was he was in bed with when John walked in. That stranger had saved John a lifetime of pain. Some Alphas could have more than one Omega. John wasn’t an Omega to roll over and accept this. No matter how much it hurt.

From what he could guess, Mycroft Holmes and Sherrinford weren’t on speaking terms. The man hadn’t even called to check on his brother? Not that John specifically looked up phone records. He had just inquired about family visiting and calling the patient and the brief conversation he had had with Sherrinford Holmes or rather Major Holmes confirmed that there was no mention of his middle or younger brother.

John sighed, pushing off the door. He didn’t care. HE DIDN’T CARE!

~0~

Mycroft Holmes slammed his laptop shut and glanced at the time sensitive files. “Why am I just hearing about this?”

“Sir, I apologize. The agent in charge of prioritizing your information thought this was-” Anthea was cut short with the wave of her boss’s hand.

“He’s my brother. Would you kindly let said Agent go and inform the others that any information pertaining to my family is high priority! Now where is he?”

“Sir, he arrived at Queen Elizabeth. Your father has already arranged for his care. I believe he has hired civilian doctors as well as one Army Doctor. I have their background files here. There’s a car waiting and I’ve arranged for you to leave directly to the hospital if you wish.”

“No. If my father has it covered then that’s it. However, the circumstances of my older brother’s capture has me intrigued. I want more on it. “

“Right away, sir.”

Mycroft dismissed his Alpha assistant with a wave of a hand. He hadn’t spoken to Sherrinford in years. Now this? Moriarty had been making threats. Perhaps this wasn’t a coincidence. The universe was rarely so lazy.

He sighed heavily, once more thinking of his eldest brother and their falling out. Damn Sherrinford. He was weak. The bloody coward had run away, turning his back on the family and leaving Mycroft to deal with their mother’s funeral arrangements and Sherlock’s addiction. There had been so much responsibility on the, then young, Alpha. And not to mention his other duties. Working for the agency, climbing and clawing his way to the position he so rightly held now. What had he lost? He closed his eyes, recalling the bluest eyes and a warm smile.

There was no use dwelling in the past. No use thinking of what could have been. All that mattered now was the obstacles and opportunities before him.

“Major Holmes?” Mycroft rolled his eyes. Perhaps he should visit his older brother. It would be nice to debrief the man, even without his knowledge. “Anthea! I’ve changed my mind, dear. Have the car ready. I should visit my war hero brother. I’m sure whomever father has selected for his precious oldest son’s care is indeed fine. However, have any red flags on backgrounds no matter how small brought to me.”

~)~

Anthea nodded, smiling inwardly that she had indeed kept the car ready, knowing her boss would like to question his brother personally. She had browsed through the files on those involved in Sherrinford’s care. There was one face that stuck out the most. She had read his impressive record. Nothing there for concern, other than he was recklessly putting his life on the line. Nothing in his background was eye catching. Typical state school orphan raised by alcoholic Alpha sister. Anthea had closed the file, only to open it again. There was something about the man’s face.

She smiled knowingly. Indeed, it was the typical type of male her boss entertained some nights. In fact, the Doctor Watson was a spitting image of the last Omega that serviced the boss. This could be interesting. From the look of this Captain John H. Watson, he wasn't the submissive type.

**  
  
  
**

~0~

John was still in his fatigues and leaving Sherrinford’s private room in search for sustenance. The air conditioned hospital was welcoming. He had spoken to Sherrinford briefly. The fact that the hard headed Alpha didn’t trust his father’s lackeys was no secret. He wanted John to be truthful for him and John had been as honest as the situation called for. The chances that Sherrinford would walk without a limp were damn near impossible and as for his right index finger and thumb, his interrogators had burned them so badly he wouldn’t ever be able to bend them, let alone feel anything. Even with painful skin grafts to cover up the cosmetic damage the nerves would cause him incredible pain. His interrogator was obviously an expert in pain. John

shuddered at what could have become of the Major.

So lost in thought and ignoring his stomach growling as well as his surroundings, the blond Omega rounded a corner colliding with an unsuspecting civilian. John grunted, having caught an elbow to the abdomen or was it an umbrella. Instinct had his hands reach out to steady but the source of his equilibrium had also been thrown off balance and he started to fall forward in some noble attempt to steady the soldier.

This mess ended with John hitting the floor hard and the Alpha bastard who had bumped into him rather hard landed right on top of him.

“Pardon me!” The man huffed/grunted over John’s shoulder.

“No, it’s my fault I -” John went completely still. He knew this scent. There was no mistaking it. Panic, then anger, then panic again jolted right through him as he scrambled to push the man from him.

“Oh, my God. John?” Mycroft remained with his long legs tangled in the shorter man’s. The Alpha couldn’t help but sniff the blonde beneath him.

“Get the fuck off me before I knock you off.”

“I see your manners have not changed for the better.”

“Piss off!” John growled, ready to make good on his promise, very much unaware of the reaction of his hips rolling against the muscular thigh of the Alpha’s was causing.

“For godsake, Mycroft Holmes! We are in the Queen’s hospital! It’s like you were both eighteen again. This is not the time nor the place! Now I will only say this once. Mycroft Holmes, get off your brother’s doctor! “

Mycroft heard his father’s disapproving hiss. Scrambling already to right himself, he was on his feet and quickly picking up his umbrella. His face was completely pale and the soldier before him shook his head and pushed past without another word.

Mycroft started to go after him but his father caught his arm. “You have an obligation to your older brother not your labido. Besides son, you cannot lower yourself to sentiment. That boy is a different class from ours. Need I remind you?”

The younger Holmes pulled his arm free, straightening his expensive gray jacket, holding his hand out. “Lead the way father.”

 


	4. Nothing

John sat angrily in the canteen, ignoring the curious stares he received for being in uniform. He scowled at the beans on his plate. He couldn't eat. Not after-not after seeing HIM again.

How dare the man sniff at him, he actually sniffed at him! Disrespectful twat! John’s head was pounding. He needed some sleep now that he had briefed the medical staff on Ford’s condition. Sherrinford Holmes would be in good hands. He didn't need John. No one did. Mycroft had made that very clear years ago. John was nobody. He was another insignificant Omega and expendable. Just somebody Mycroft Holmes used to fuck and doesn't anymore.

God it still hurt; knowing it had been a lie. Everything they had shared that year, it was all a lie. John sighed, pushing his plate away from him. He had been so foolish to believe that someone like Mycroft Holmes could actually love him. Even Sherlock had refused to answer any texts or letters from John. The whole house clearly hated him. That year alone was one John had hoped to forget all together. Alphas never could be trusted and he’d done a fine job hardening his heart against them. Even his own sister, flesh and blood had betrayed him.

John still had nightmares over that incident. This reminded him to take his suppressors. No one would catch him off guard. He trusted no one but himself.

“Dr. Watson.” A woman dressed in a black pen skirt and a matching jacket with a red silk blouse just red enough to match her thinly pressed lips as she continued to click away at her blackberry. John admired the way her black glossy hair remained in perfect place. Not one hair out of line, stiffening briefly when he caught the dulled scent of Alpha.

He stood up not wanting to be at disadvantage of any kind, realizing he was still a little stiff. “I am Anthea, Mr. Holmes’s assistant. Accommodations have been made for you. Mr. Holmes went ahead to inform your sister Harriet that you’ve arrived in England for a bit of leave.

John was on his feet. “You what?” He nervously licked his lips, feeling sick.

“Yes arrangements have been made for you to stay with her or-”

“I would rather stay in a landfill than-” John felt a wave of panic nearly surface before the soldier in him pushed it back down, refusing to give in. “Please thank Alistar for me but I can find a place to rest while Sherrinford recovers.”

John stood stiff and nodded just as swiftly ready to make an exit. Anthea, an Alpha, had nearly dropped her phone over the panic the man momentarily expressed. She kept her face devoid of any expression, but the smell of fear had soured the air. Then, just as quickly, it was gone, just like the man making B-line for the exit. That was interesting. This Omega ignored her attempt at catching his attention. Was he really going to make her chase him out the door? Tedious.

“Doctor. Mr. Holmes wishes to keep you close in case-”

“He’s not going to flatline anytime soon. I won't be more than a cab drive away. I have a friend, Stamford, when I’m on leave I kip on his couch. Although, this is far from leave but I’m sure it will be okay.”

“There is a car waiting. Right this way, sir.” John hadn’t even rang Mike. He hoped his friend was home and this didn’t put his only friend out.

John was on his way out of the hospital when his own sister nearly ran him over. Her scent hadn’t changed despite the length of her hair, cut to her shoulders. He recognized her immediately. She smelled of cheap liquor and wine from a box.

  
“John!”  She smiled, stepping back, her dark heels scraping against the cement of the pavement. And of course she was drunk. She was wearing dark jeans and a red flannel that hugged her every curve. John rolled his eyes and meant to keep walking until she reached to grab his arm. He flinched jumping back as if burned.

“Don't!” he growled.

The taller blond Alpha frowned, first she was confused then irritated. “John it’s been seven years.”

“Eight.” John hissed.

“You still can’t be angry with me. For helping you, especially when you needed it most. “ Harry looked around. No one was listening and that dark haired woman had quietly stepped out of earshot and was too busy with her mobile.

Harry tasted the air, relaxing as the Alpha woman was showing no signs of challenge.

“Helped me? Harry do you hear yourself?” The blond Omega lowered his voice, meeting his sister’s glare straight on. An open challenge that caused her to growl.

“What was I supposed to do, John? You were in heat.. You asked me for help. Ask me to get your precious lover boy. Well he wouldn’t have you. I did the only thing I could.” Harry took an angry step closer to the blond soldier.

“You were supposed to protect me! You carry my kin scent. Biology drives you to it. But instead, you invited your mates over and let them -” John was feeling sick. He was glad he didn't have the canteen beans after all. Had he really begged her to get Mycroft. How embarrassing. How pathetic.

He hated how his distress was mounting. Soon, his sister or any Alpha within a block would be able to smell it. This would bring Alphas in search to comfort and offer protection. John didn’t want to be touched by strangers, not without his permission.

“We needed the money, John. Besides you found release. I don’t know why it’s such a big deal. All Omega’s have a heat. Some use others to help them through it, or toys. You should be on your knees thanking me for getting us some cash and your needs were met. No one bit you! I made sure they didn't try to bond. Hell, after your little hoity toity boyfriend threw you out on your arse you're lucky I let you come stay with me. Now, quit your shit and lets go-” Harry left out the part where a video had been made. John wouldn't ever know and that money paid her rent for six months. If she hadn't gambled it away.

She tried to take his arm one more time, John hissed taking a step back, ignoring the smell of cigarettes

“Piss off.” A deep baritone growled. “You heard him. Pushy knottheads. Come along John, I need you to look at this dead body for me. “

The soldier flinched under the hand that carefully wrapped around his wrist, pulling him firmly but gently away from the shocked blond Alpha. This stranger was leading him past a fuming Harry. Anthea waved a cab for the Alpha and shut the door on her. She needed to let the boss know of the situation change.

“Hey, let go.” John growled, once past the sliding glass doors of the hospital entrance. He was feeling exhausted. “I don’t need rescuing. I’m a soldier. I’ve killed people.”

“You’re a doctor.” The tall, dark haired Alpha replied in surprise.

“I had my bad days.” John straightened up, there was something about the young man. “Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes?” John couldn’t believe his eyes. The skinny teenager was a lean man, those dirty curls were neatly yet still chaotically styled out of his eyes. Was he wearing a suit under that long coat?

“Doctor Watson.” Sherlock smiled.

“Sherlock you look-”

“Yes, I know. Devilishly handsome, mysterious with a bit of cheek, professional-” all said in a bored tone.

“Healthy.” John embraced the tall Alpha, now frowning. The man didn't stink of chemicals tainting his scent, he smelled of tobacco, and vanilla. “You look so healthy.” John recalled their last meeting, the young man was strung out and angry that he was being taken into custody by his eldest brother.

“Come, John, I really do have a body for you to look over if you don’t mind. It’s for a case, then I will have to check on my eldest brother to see if he’s dead yet. Fatcroft promised I get half of Sherrinford’s trust and I need new science equipment.”

Same old Sherlock, just eight years older. John couldn't help but relax. Sherlock was never a threat to him, he was anything but.

“I see your services have been commandeered. If we’re both lucky Sherrinford will kick the bucket in the middle of the night.

“Sherlock!” John nudged the boy, no man. Sherlock Holmes wasn't a scrawny teenager but a rather lean man.

“So tell me, Doctor Watson, Afghanistan or Iraq?” John glanced one more time over his shoulder to ensure his sister was gone and, hopefully, she wouldn’t try to contact him. Some things could never be forgiven

“Both.” John replied.

  
“And you, Sherlock bloody Holmes, what is it you are up to these days?”

“I’m clean if that’s what you're asking.” Came the huff. He had stopped pulling John along. Something the young Omega had thought the kid would outgrow, apparently not.

“I wasn't.” John replied. “I’ve missed you. I often wondered what had become of you.”

“Why didn’t you write me back then?” Sherlock growled, turning away from the look of confusion on John’s face. The blond knew he could protest and say he did write back, that he had called to check on the young boy. However, such actions were met with indifference. John should have known that, Mycroft or Alistar would keep him from further contact with Sherlock.

It wasn’t worth being angry over. The past was the past. John wasn't here to make waves or reconcile in anyway with Mycroft Holmes. There he said it! Although, just to himself. He wasn't going to be anything but cool and aloft towards the Alpha.

Sherlock was entertaining in discussing with John excitedly all that he did, John was proud of him, really proud. Sherlock was clean, healthy and doing something that made his eyes light up. After a few hours John had to beg off. He needed to call Mike and a small kip on the couch before return here to the hospital for the night shift would be nice.

“Come along, John. I know just the place for you to sleep. Or do whatever boring thing you soldiers need to do.”

“Thanks. But-” Once again John found himself being led out of the hospital into a cab. “Sherlock, wait. I dont even know where we are going and my things are still-”

“Nonsense. I took the liberty to have them placed in a room at 221B baker street. It’s where I reside. It's  far away from the domineering eye of my brothers and overbearing dictator of a father. “

“Same Sherlock different coat.” John sighed.

~0~

Mycroft watched on CCTV, the way John had taken a step back from Harriet Watson. Interesting. It was his only living relative and he didn’t seem happy to see her. Mycroft couldn’t make what was being said between the two, their heads turned from the camera. Even Anthea had said she couldn’t make out their discussion.

Then entered Sherlock and he was smoking again. Tsk tsk little brother. Something in Mycroft growled seeing his Alpha little brother take John by the wrist and lead him back into the hospital. John didn’t even try to struggle and...were the two laughing?

  
Again, the older Holmes was not jealous, only a bit curious. Perhaps a surprise visit to 221b was in order.  A surprise drugs bust-Mycroft shook his head. He was becoming a goldfish. Allowing his baser instincts to surge forward. He wouldn’t do this, John Watson meant nothing to him. Nothing.


	5. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little flash back.

John rolled his eyes and straightened himself up after another beta nurse fled the eldest Holmes hospital room. “Don’t go in there, Omega. That’s one pissed off Alpha. Just let him blow off steam.” A specialist that Mr. Holmes had hired to oversee the physical therapy spoke in an undisguised condescending tone. The man and the other specialists hadn’t made it a secret they found John’s presence a nuisance and a jest.

He could smell the strong pheromones that the injured Alpha was flooding the large private room with. John wasn’t afraid of a bad temper. He had met worse in the army. He was also used to the anti omega attitudes.

He straightened his shoulders, wearing his uniform since he was still considered to be on the job and entered the room, straightening his white coat.

“YOU.” John snapped. “Need to stop scaring off the help. It wasn’t that nurses fault you can't take a small injection. Now, I’m calling in another-no!” John took a step forward, the Alpha was trying to get out of bed. He had tossed the hospital’s gray blanket off of him and went to pull an IV line from him.

“Piss off! What use are you?”

John took a deep breath, ignoring the natural instinct to turn and run or to lower his eyes. No, he wouldn’t be pushed around. Not by Sherrinford fucking Holmes, not by anyone.

“I am your doctor, mate.” John gently put his hands over the Alpha’s large hands stopping him from pulling out the lines supplying fluids to his body, taking note of his patients beeping monitors and the erratic pulse under his hands. Sherrinford was a proud Alpha. John knew that. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, praying for patience. “Sherrinford Holmes, you are not improving the situation. You are trying to rush your body before it’s ready. You want to prove to yourself you can do these things. Well, you can’t. And to be honest, I don't know if you’ll ever be able to. But I swear to you now, as your doctor, I will help you find out just how far you can go. However, this time is meant for healing. These tantrums are only proving your father and every other naysayer right.”

That got Sherrinford’s attention. The Alpha froze and his familiar gray eyes were searching John’s. It hurt to look into them. The Omega didn’t want think of Mycroft Holmes but he maintained the stare down. “Besides, do you know who I’m bunking with?” The Omega sighed, helping the Alpha lay back. “Your brother, Sherlock, and believe me, he keeps odd hours and this morning I came down to get a bite to eat and I open the fridge to a bloody jar of eye balls and a hand. A HAND. Mind you it was sitting on a plate but still, there it was just right there next to the butter. “

“Sherlock?”

“Yes. He’s a consulting detective. I’m not surprised that he would make up his own job and then find someone daft enough to hire him. However, he makes a living solving crimes, helping NSY. Spends a lot of odd hours running the streets of London when he’s not he plays that bloody violin. Now, why your dear mother, god rest her soul, couldn't have had him play the flute I’ll never know.”

John put on a pair of gloves and inserted a new IV as well as cleaning up the mess made by pulling of wires and tubes. Sherrinford laid back, allowing the Doctor to run an alcohol wipe over his arm to clean up the droplets of lingering blood.

“I had heard he was doing something. Father said he was playing at detective. I didn’t know he was actually being paid for it.” Sherrinford sounded out of breath but he was too busy envisioning his own little brother dissecting an arm in the kitchen. A grin started to form and his wan face brightened a little more. John made a silent promise to get Sherlock in to visit his brother as soon as Sherrinford would allow. Maybe there were some bridges that could be mended after all. His thoughts darkened pushing back the memory of Mycroft sniffing at him.

“Oh, He’s made quite the name for himself. When you get a chance you should google him. He has his own blog on tobacco ash and what not. But it's the Science of Deduction. Interesting, if you can get past the pomf and preening. Actually, it’s so boring but don’t tell him I’ve said that. He’ll be even more intolerable.“

“Really, Dr. Watson, it is Sherlock we’re talking about. Intolerable is his middle name. With Sherlock there is no cap. I haven't seen him in so long. We havent spoken-”

“Hmm, here I thought it was Sherlock. And, Yes, I can guess in how long. Really, you Alphas. Listen, I’ll get him to pop in but first I think you’ll want to look a bit more like your condescending self. It wont happen if you don’t take my advice. That's why I’m here.”

Sherrinford sighed painfully and nodded lowering his eyes. “Apologies, Captain.”

“S’more like it. Now, idiot. If you’ll allow them, the surgeon will be in to asses your hands and then your achilles tendon. Alright?”

**  
  
**

“Yes. I can be civil. I just don't want their pity.”

“Believe me, the only one who has their pity is me.”

~0~

Mycroft heard his eldest brother’s soft rumble of laughter. Reports had been streaming in of Sherrinford’s defensive attitude but this seemed far from the case. Then he heard the softer Omega's replies, barely audible, and he understood why. A sudden sharp pang of jealousy hit him once more and he departed the corridor before he made himself look foolish.

“Running away, brother?”

Mycroft clutched his brolly’s handle in response. “Skulking about, brother mine?”

“I was not skulking.” Sherlock was always one to rise to any baiting before Mycroft. This made the older Alpha smirk in victory.

“Weren’t you? So, have you finally come to visit our dear elder brother? Or are you just haunting the halls for more body parts?”

“It’s none of your business what I’m here for.”

Mycroft caught how his younger brother’s gray eyes shot momentarily over his shoulder. The dark haired Alpha’s posture straightened and Mycroft knew Sherlock could hear the soft laughter that belonged to the Omega.

“I see. You have a new plaything to keep you busy. What would father say?” Mycroft couldn't help himself. The knowledge that Sherlock smelled of John and was here. With John? It bothered him. Why did it bother him?

Sherlock glared at Mycroft. “If by plaything you are referencing the good Doctor then yes. He is keeping me very busy.” Sherlock wondered just how much his brother still felt towards the younger Omega. John’s feelings on the Mycroft subject hadn’t been tested as of yet. However, Mycroft’s sudden snarl answered whatever questions the youngest Holmes had.

His experiment was going as planned. Mycroft still cared. “As for father,” Sherlock shrugged. “Unlike some Holmes, I refuse to play his perfect puppet. So his displeasure or approval do not affect my decisions on any level. I am not nor will I ever be daddy's boy. As you so eloquently put it.”

More laughter and both Alphas forgot what they were arguing about.

~)~

John hit the call button signaling a nurse to come back in and he took the pain meds from her. “I’ll do the bandages, nurse, if you’ll assist.”

“Doctor Watson, I can do that you-”

“It’s alright, it's better I do it. I have to earn my keep around here.” The nurse was a beta and John could tell she was the unlucky one to draw the proverbial short straw. He gave a her an encouraging smile. “Besides this one is a big teddy bear. All roar but no bite.”

“Doc, watch it now.” Sherrinford grumbled. “I’m already in enough pain. I don’t need a headache on top of that.”

“You want to talk about headaches? Do you know what your brother did to my shaving kit?”

John placed the tip of the needleless syringe into the adjoining iv tube that led to the Major’s hand and into his veins. It was important to administer pain meds slowly so the patient didn’t get a full on rush to his senses. In some cases it could induce anxiety before the drug can take affect.  

“Your shaving kit? I didn't think-mmmmegas grew fassal hare.” John smiled down at his friend the drug was taking effect.

“Ouch! I don’t appreciate that comment. We can grow facial hair just as thick and long as you Alphas.”

Sherrinford turned his head slowly, his glassy eyes sparkling and his mouth turned up in a grin. “I bet you say that to all the boys.”

“Oh, great. A comedian.” John sighed. “Now, remain still as I look over the damage. It’s important to keep the wounds clean. I’m going to start with your abdomen. The cuts are smaller there on your chest, then I’ll move down your legs to your left knee, and then down your calves to the achilles tendon on your left foot. Then, last but not least, your hands. Any questions?”

Again the mischievous smile. “I’m all yours. “

John hoped the nurse didn’t see his cheeks flush. Damn these Holmeses. They were masters of flirtations. It didn't help that Sherrinford looked so much like Mycroft.  Again, John pushed the thought away.

He hated how the drugs and antiseptic changed the scent of the Alpha. It was a hateful sterile scent masking the rich undertones that John found to be the kinscent of the Holmes. He decided to keep up a conversation. It seemed to keep Sherrinford calm.

“It was a pleasant surprise to see Miss Hudson again, considering the last time I’d seen her I was in my pants and a little confused.”

John pulled the thin beige standard hospital issue blanket back along with the blood stained sheet and signaled for the nurse to get rid of the it. The last nurse and two orderlies had managed to get the sheets under the grumpy Alpha and they had fled in fear.

Sherrinford’s heart monitor was as steady as was his pulse. John put on his gloves and continued to talk calmly. The nurse was efficient. She hadn’t halted to stare at the many bandages and bruises lining the soldiers body, instead, she had placed a new set of blankets at the foot of the Alpha’s bed and readied an instrument tray within the blond doctor’s reach.

Sherrinford managed to keep himself from jerking as John applied antiseptic to the more superficial cuts. “Stitches are holding up. With all this flab I’m surprised.”

“Flab? “ Sherrinford huffed.

“You are a cheeky Omega.”

“I try.”

After all was said and done, and John was happy with his work. He carefully pulled the sheet and blanket up over the unconscious Alpha. Thankfully the drugs hit when John reached the more painful burns and stitches.

“John-” Sherrinford sighed watching John from under his heavy eyelids. “I’m sorry, John.”  

“You have nothing to be sorry about, Major. Now rest. I know you were in pain and all is forgiven. Your reputation for being a hard ass is still in tact.”

Sherrinford wanted to say more but sleep overcame him.

~o~

8 years prior

John was angry. How dare Darren say that to him, make him feel like a cheap rent boy there for his pleasure. The blond Omega pulled off his expensive jacket. He would see these clothes returned to the posh bastard.

“John!” The idiot himself was following behind. “John! Stop it was a joke. I would never make you do something you weren’t comfortable with. John! Don’t be childish! Will you just stop?” Darren caught up to John and grabbed his arm. John hurled his navy blue suit jacket at the asshole.

“Dammit, John!”

“Take it back! I’ll give you the rest after I get home and have a shower.”

“John! Just listen.”

“No, Darren, you listen. I‘m sorry I even agreed to come along. You can go back in and be with your stuck up friends. I don’t want anything to do with you! Let go!” John pulled his arm free, the blond Alpha narrowed his eyes.

“You’re dumping me?”

“Were we even dating?” John rolled his eyes. “How dare you. You thought a few drinks and I’d be happy to jump into bed with you and your three friends? Fuck off.”

“God dammit! Come here!” The blond Alpha was a foot taller than John and he was using his height and scent to his advantage. John had been bullied before, all his life by his Alpha father and his Alpha sister, the Alphas in school and UNI. He wasn’t new to this type of intimidation and, quite frankly, it didn’t affect him like it used to when he was younger.

So when the Alpha made a grab for John’s arm again he easily stepped out of reach. “Piss off, you wanker!”

This caused the Alpha to growl and he charged after John. “Who do you think you are, Omega? Turning your back on me! You’re just a poor bitch I took pity on. Thought you were up for fun but turns out you're a fucking frigid bitch. “

John felt the arms wrap around his waist and he was pushed up against some expensive car parked in the drive. He grunted but then Darren’s hand was around his neck squeezing his windpipe causing him to gasp for air and struggle against the hard body pressing into him. “You smell so good, John. I was hoping you would be willing. You’ve been teasing me for weeks now and I’m tired of playing nice.”

“Hey!” A stranger growled. “Get off the car! “ John was released. He fell to his knees gasping and sputtering. He caught a hard kick to his side.

“I’ll be seeing you around, Watson.” Darren leaned down then stood up straightening his jacket. He waved across the long drive way at a chauffeur smoking with several others under a tree. It was dark but he called out “My friends a little drunk, you know how these Omegas are. They can't hold their liquor. Apologies. No harm done.”

The chauffeur grumbled to his companions. “Fucking rich kids.”

John was trying to catch his breath, the Alpha sent another swift kick to his bruised left side. “You’re trash, Watson. Know your place.” He spit and John could only curl in a fetal position. “Pathetic. Have a nice walk home.” Darren growled and left the Omega dazed and groaning.

It took John a few minutes of gulping air and losing the contents of his stomach there in the already damp grass. He angrily stood up. He couldn't go back and the walk was going to be a long one. He could call Harry but he needed to find a payphone and hope she wasn’t pissed as all hell. He swore under his breath for being so stupid. There was always a cold edge to Darren but John had ignored it. Fucking Alphas. Stupid, stupid John. He should know better by now. Alphas couldn’t be trusted. When would he learn?

The party that Darren had brought him to was in the country and the house belonged to some posh friend of his father’s. It was a birthday party for one of Darren’s uncles. It wasn’t important. John just wanted to escape.

He started a long walk down the drive. It wasn’t very well lit, not that it mattered. The night felt so much colder now and John shivered despite the fact it was the middle of summer. He made his way on the side of the country road, at least it was paved and the moon lit his way. He thought of hitching but decided it wasn’t worth it. Besides, he probably would have to explain his being left in the area so far from home. He was so lost in thought he didn’t hear the car coming up the road, nor did he register the bright lights were actually coming straight at him the wheels having swerved from the road and onto the grassy shoulder.

The Omega heard the sound of tires trying to break under the loose dirt and wet grass and then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all your great responses!!!!


	6. bribes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little introduction to the Holmes men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since you all asked so kindly for more. Thanks for the great reviews!!!! loves to you all! Find me on tumblr or tweet me friends! A special thanks to the lovely Tishbing!!!! She keeps me entertained with some great fanfiction of her own as well as reading and critiquing the disasters i submit for editing and what not. Check her fanfics out if you like star trek or sherlock pretty awesome.

John blinked. It hurt to breathe in, as if a solid stone had been laid on his abdomen. His sense of smell came to him first. Another deep breath helped ease the pain in his lungs. He caught an unfamiliar scent, like mint and vanilla beans. His hand clutched at soft unfamiliar sheets; again the scent of mint and a mix of oranges and ink. Despite the pain in his abdomen he sat up rather quickly once alarm bells set off in his head. He wasn’t alone. There was an alpha near by and he was in a dimly lit room, in a strange bed.

“Good. You're finally awake.” came a bored and low voice. John turned his head in the direction of the source, his eyes scanned past the soft white duvet the covered a rather large soft bed. There was an Alpha, no older than 16. He was thin and his dark curls were a mess at top his head. The boy was wearing gray trousers and a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbow. Sharp grey eyes narrowed on the blond Omega.

“You’re not going to cry are you? Or start whimpering? I abhor emotional outbursts. And my brother Sherrinford says Omegas are annoying because all they do is cry, whine or cower.”

“What? Where am I? Who the fuck are you?” John made a face. Damn! It was painful to breath. He felt like he had been hit by a car.

“You were hit by a car.” The young boy neared the bed, his arms folded across his chest, the cupid’s bow lips curled in disgust. “If you are hoping for money you won't get one pence from him and any thoughts of blackmail or going to the press should be pushed out of your small inferior brain now. It won't work. My family is far too powerful for that. My father practically owns the papers.“

“Now see here, you little shit!” John was confused. He was sore and he was angry. Why did all Alphas think it ok to push him around? Even the young snot nosed kind, and did the kid say he was hit by a car? John was up off the bed despite his injuries. He was more angry than anything and this snotty little brat was grating on his nerves.

The Alpha youth was surprised by the change in the Omega and took a few quick steps back. Falling backwards onto an ill placed red suede fainting couch. A useless piece of furniture but apparently Omegas had been using it in the Holmes house since the beginning of time.  The blond Omega loomed over him grabbing the collar of his shirt.

“I won't be talked down to by a posh trust fund brat! Now explain. Where the hell am I?” John growled giving the little prat a shake. The boy smelled of Cinnamon, coffee and cigarettes. There was an underlying scent of vanilla as well. John could see the boy had shadows under his eyes and a bruise on his forehead just under the unruly curls that hung low over his forehead. Another look and the Omega could see the boy had bit his lip.

“You are in my home.”

“Why am I in your home? And-” John looked down realizing he was wearing nothing more than a pair of red boxers briefs. “Dammit, where are my clothes?”

“Oh, I see you’ve met Sherlock.” A woman's voice broke through the Omega’s confusion. He hadn’t heard her come in. She held a tray of tea and toast. John blushed bright red and scrambled for the duvet.

“No need, deary, believe me you haven’t anything I haven’t seen before.” She winked then turned to Sherlock.

“Perhaps you should be going to let your brother know our guest is awake. And bring the clothes you gathered.” The woman, a beta in a long black dress with a white uniform raised her eyebrow her hair in a bun making her appear like a school teacher rather than a housekeeper.

“Don’t mind him, dear, he’s just young and afraid. He gets unmanageable when he’s nervous. He’s just a pup trying to find himself. He has a good heart. He stayed up all night watching over you. Said he was standing guard in case his brothers entertained any ideas.”

John frowned. “Brothers?”

“Oh, don’t worry about them dear, all bark no bite as the saying goes. Sit, the Doctor will be in to look you over. Thank god nothing’s broken. “

“So I was hit by a car? Why am I here and not in hospital?” John’s head was pounding his stomach growled. The tea did smell nice and the toast was buttered perfectly.

“He’s in father’s office with the door closed.” The Alpha teen re-entered the room rolling his eyes. “Self important git!”

“Sherlock Holmes!” The beta had put the tray down on a table near the now open window. John squinted momentarily.

“Don’t bother, John.”

“I won't. I’ve brought his clothes so he can leave.”

“Young man!”

“Mrs. Hudson. You aren’t my nanny anymore.”

“I wish that were the case. Someday it will be true.”

John was rubbing his temples. The beta, Mrs. Hudson, promised to return and had warned the messy haired boy that he needed to mind his own.

“Here, I’ve brought you clothes of far better quality than what you could ever hope to wear. Now hurry and dress and leave.”

“Right, thanks. I have no idea where I am, and where is my wallet.”

“I can have it mailed to you. Your clothes were probably burned, not to rid of evidence mind you but to keep the house from being overrun by whatever vermin were in your peasant clothes.”

John started to put the offered gray t-shirt. It was the softest cotton, a white silk button up to go underneath with a navy blue v neck knitted jumper. Even the trousers were a soft wool and John hoped they would fit. They looked as if they were made for a taller man. “They’re mine. My brothers are both too fat for you to hope to fit into their trousers. And the shirt and jumper were at the back of Fatcroft’s closet. “

“Uh, thank you.”

“I wasnt going to lend you any of my pants and you would definitely abhor the idea of being inside my brothers’ so Mrs. Hudson had these on hand. Why she has pants in an unopened package is beyond me. So there’s the washroom if you wish to clean yourself and there's the door, take a left down the corridor, past the monet and a right at the stairs continue into the foyer where our chauffeur will be waiting patiently to take you to whatever hole you live in.”

John could see now what Mrs. Hudson had been saying, the boy looked nervous. “So I take it you hit me with your car? Are you even old enough to be driving?” John knew the answer but he waited anyway.

“Don’t ask questions to answers you already know. It's tedious.”

“Sherlock is it?”

The boy nodded, narrowing his eyes on the Omega that was now holding the new clothes to him.

“Were you drinking?” The boy shook his head.

“Please. Like I would partake in such juvenile revelry. “

“Right. So why were you driving that late at night down the country road?”

John didn’t think the boy was going to answer. He had rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. John didn’t give in. He looked down at the boy. Well...as much as he could seeing how the teen was already the same height as him.

“The party was boring. Victor and I wanted to leave.”

“Victor?” The boy’s eyes grew wide as if he let out some secret.

“I meant it was only me in the car. Victor wanted to leave but he stayed at the party. “

John sighed. He could relate. He wanted to leave that party as well. “If you’re worried I’ll press charges; don't be.” John stated. “Has anyone looked over your lip and that bruise on your head? I’m studying to be a doctor and that looks bad.”

The Alpha didn’t reply. He instead shook his head. “It’s nothing. The Doctor that looked you over said I was fine.”

“All the same you should put a little ice on that. I bet you had one hell of a headache. Now, I’m going to wash up, find a ride home and I’m out of your hair.”

John left the boy standing near the window as he made slow progress towards the bathroom trying to hold back any hisses or groans of pain. Damn, he was sore, but nothing felt broken.

Once in the large washroom equipped with a clawfoot porcelain tub and silver pipings, the floors a black tile that could be marble or glass for all he knew. The large expensive towels were white and perfect against the contrast of the tile walls. He glanced into the clear mirror and gasped. He had a bit of road rash on his left side, someone had cleaned it and left it unbandaged. It was raw and sore but not terminal. A purple bruise outlined his ribs on the left side and several bruises unassociated with being hit by a car were very visible on his right. He turned around to see the damage, and the very noticeable oxford shaped shoe print left by Darren on his back. The whole humiliating night came back to him.

He quickly started the shower just at the far back of the washroom, it was glass and equipped with a bench carved into the black tiled wall, six shower heads were pointed in his direction and he had the choice to stand and bathe or sit. He decided to sit. It was still painful to breath and he didn’t want to tempt fate by falling.

John would have loved to stay and enjoy the warm soothing water pressure and the calming scent of lavender soaps provided in this heaven of a shower however, he knew it was best to get home. He had a paper to finish and just wanted to nest and recuperate from another disastrous relationship down the shitter.

He pulled on the comfortable black trouser socks and all he needed were his shoes. Exiting the bathroom, the teenager was still there holding said item out.

“Well that was nice. I feel ten times better.”

“What were you doing on the road?” Sherlock asked suddenly as John sat on the fainting couch to pull his own trainers on. They weren’t much of a match to his clothes but converse could go with anything, even dingy black ones.

“I was leaving a party. Someone’s birthday party. It was boring.” John replied, holding his breath. He decided to just tuck in his laces. He was dizzy with pain and leaned back into the couch.

“Do you need me to call the Doctor?” John shook his head.

“Nah. From experience I know it will pass. Just bruised. Nothing you can do about that.”

The boy did look guilty and John found the scent somewhat distressing. “Don’t worry kid. An apology is all I need and I will be on my way.”

“Father says apologies are a sign of weakness and an admission of guilt.”

“Your father sounds like a barrister.” Sherlock nodded. “Well, I promise not to take you to court. After all, whats a kid gonna have for collateral?”

“I am not a kid! I’m sixteen this year.”

“Right. Fine. Well Mr. Alpha, go on. Say it.”

The boy narrowed his eyes on the cleaned up blond Omega, searching for some kind of trickery. “I apologize for the accident though it wasn’t entirely my fault. The roads are poorly kept and that you should be wandering around like a gypsy in the dead of night.”

“I’m certain there’s an apology in there. I’ll take it.” The Omega ruffled the boy’s hair, causing the Alpha to stiffen.

“I’ll take the toast to go and I’ll take my leave-” John limped slowly towards the round oak table next to the large windows.

“Ah so you’re awake then.”

  
Another scent, stronger and almost suffocating flooded the room. This put John on edge immediately. He registered Alpha. Another entered behind him. Again, a similar kinscent. These two were definitely Sherlock’s older brothers. The one who had spoken first wore a bored expression on his angular face. His nose was straight and gave him a look of royalty. So used to looking down at his subjects. The Alpha with soft auburn hair, carefully combed and cut just short enough that one could run your hands through such strands and barely cause damage. John was caught up in the cold glacier like blue eyes, almost gray. He wanted to run his hands through the Alpha’s hair. The man was dressed in a gray suit with a green tie. He remembered Sherlock’s words in regards to pants. His ears burned red as he looked away, hoping the Alphas couldn’t read his thoughts.

John tried to focus on the tie instead of the way the trousers fit this Alpha just perfectly. His legs were long and his body lean.

“I’ve taken the liberty of calling in our family Doctor to clear you once more before we discuss any other matters of compensation.”

“I thought we agreed we weren’t going to pay off the Omega.”  The equally tall Alpha besides tall and gorgeous was similar in build save his shoulders were broader and his eyes were just a shade darker, more gray than blue. His auburn hair was cut military short and John wondered if the man was in some branch of the military or perhaps a police officer. He pushed that aside right away. This Alpha didn’t look the type to dirty his hands with average people. He wore a black suit with a red tie, his face sneering towards John. The bastard was trying to intimidate him. John rubbed his temples. He didn’t have time for this.

“Look, I’m fine. Sherlock explained everything. Although I’m a little sore and he’s come away with some bruises. All is well. Now, I don’t need a doctor. I assure you I am fine. I am actually insulted by the idea of compensation. How about I just get a ride home and I’ll mail the clothes back to you. Thanks for the hospitality. Excuse me-”

The room went completely silent and the younger Alpha snickered behind John.

“Mr. Watson.” The gray suited Alpha forced a polite smile and remained rooted blocking the door. John had stepped forward bravely but these two didn’t look as if they were going to move. In fact, the dark suited Alpha was growling, no doubt he found John’s behavior as a challenge.

“It’s John. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” John started forward again. He straightened his height all five feet seven inches to glare down the two six foot two Alpha’s.

“You aren’t going anywhere.” The dark suited Alpha snapped. “You are going to go sit and wait for the Doctor like a good little Omega. Have your breakfast drink your tea. Then we will be done with you.”

“He wants to go. Let him leave.“ Sherlock snapped in John’s defense.

“Shut it, you little bastard. You’ve made enough trouble for us. You’re lucky father is out of the country. If this hits the papers we’ll be scandalized. What would that do to our mother? She’s already in the hospital. You never think! You impulsive little brat! Stay out of this and let Mycroft deal with it.”

John’s knees nearly buckled under the anger of the angry Alpha. His scent was overpowering and demanded submission. It wasn’t till the man took a threatening step towards the teen that John’s protective instincts jumped into play.

He took a step into the Alpha’s path which was probably the wrong thing to do. “Calm down.” He hissed, nearly knocked off his feet by the angry dark suited Alpha.

“Sherrinford!” Mycroft snapped pulling his brother back with a growl. “Hold your temper, brother.”

John was panting and the world was swimming. He clasped his eyes shut against it and forced himself to breath.

“Mr. Watson, John.” Mycroft stepped forward. “Understand we are worried for your health.”

“Cut the crap. I’m not going to blackmail you for money. I just want to leave. I don’t even know who you are.”

That seemed to shock the three into silence and John rolled his eyes, trying not to take deep breaths. The Alpha in front of him smelled delicious, like mint, vanilla and ink?

“Just let him sign the papers and show him the door.”

“Papers?” John looked over at the fuming Alpha, his pheromones were strong and dominating. He wanted compliance and John held his breath holding in a whimper. He wouldn’t further humiliate himself.

“Where’s the patient.” A short doctor with wire spectacles pushed past the two Alphas, the man wore a gray knitted jumper that looked a size too big, and his beige trousers had seen better days but all the same he looked comfortable. His white hair was cut neat and short almost military style and his brown eyes were more inquisitive than angry. He was an Alpha all the same. John tensed as the man took his arm and led him to sit on the edge of the large king size canopy bed.

“None of your lip, young man, I’ve been pulled from a golf game for this. So sit down and take off your shirt. The faster we do this the faster you’re on your way and I’m back to the fairway. “

John burned bright red but did as he was told, hating that he had an audience. He pulled off the comfortable jumper and then unbuttoned the shirt underneath. Finally reaching the white t-shirt, he pulled it slowly over his head. A cold stethoscope was placed just to his left. He hissed more from the tender flesh of his back then the cold of the instrument.

After some pokes, prods and a shining light to the eyes the Doctor declared him fit. John rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothing turning his back to the three Alphas as he hurriedly dressed.

“Now, Mr. Watson here is a check and if you’ll sign-”

John had enough. He stalked over slightly awkwardly due to injury and snatched the check from Mycroft’s hands and tore it up. “That’s what I think of your money! Here you want me to sign something. Fine-” John took the the small stack of papers that the other Alpha was suddenly holding. He found the X and stabbed at the paper pointedly with a pen, scribbling quickly.

“Goodbye and good riddance. Fucking Alphas." John hissed. Walking through the door he saw none of the lavish surroundings. He was in too much of a hurry to get out.

**  
  
  
  
**


	7. Alpha interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sherlock and john

John returned home to his small bedsit, the only thing he could afford on the meager wages he made at the pub. He spent his only free time studying and attending classes. He didn’t have the strength to pull his jumper off, only to kick off his own shoes. He needed to nest and sleep. Maybe he should call in sick and take the next two nights off. He was definitely too sore to move fast. John pulled the material of the soft fabric closer to his nose. The Omega liked the scent of the jumper, it was shameful but somehow it was comforting.

God he was pathetic. How could he even think for one moment that Darren had been interested in him? That posh asshole had only wanted one thing and now, here John was enjoying the scent of yet another Alpha misogynist.

John pulled the large gray duvet over his head, the pillow and other bedding circling around him, he had planted himself on the floor just at the foot of his small cot. He dozed off for at  least a few hours before he was startled awake by the feeling of being watched.

He groaned, feeling stiff and pushing the warm duvet from over his head. “You really should invest in a deadbolt or perhaps a better door.” Came a very familiar and unwelcome young voice.

John groaned, throwing the duvet back over his head. “Tell me I’m dreaming.”

“So dramatic. Really it’s unbecoming.” An irritated sigh.

John sighed, peeking out at the young dark haired teenage Alpha sitting crossed legged at the foot of his bed. His hands were set in a praying position under the boy's pale chin. Somehow, he looked very comfortable staring down at John.

“What do you want and how the hell did you get in?” John growled, glancing at the alarm clock near his bed. He had twenty minutes to decide if he was going to work or not. God, his head hurt. His mouth was dry and he really couldn’t bother with this situation. Whatever THIS was.

“I already took the liberty of calling your employer to let them know you were in a motor vehicle accident and, though you were only slightly injured, you would not be coming in today. You would call tomorrow.”

“What? You’re kidding. Tell me you’re joking, kid.” John pushed the blankets from him and glared at the young teen still looking down his nose at the omega. The boy was wearing a pair of dark jeans and black hoodie. His bluish gray eyes were concentrated on John as if the Omega where a bug under a microscope lens. It was bothersome to be the subject of such an intense stare and John shifted under the blankets uncomfortably.

“I do not joke, John Watson.”

“Please, it’s John. Lets not be formal now. So, how the hell did you know where I lived? And where I worked?” He eyed the young alpha suspiciously.

“Your wallet has your schedule inside. I noted that you were not scented by an Alpha, therefore you did not reside at the address on your ID. That is the address of a flat, perhaps your elder Alpha brother. You told me earlier that you were a student, so you can’t work a full time job. So, part time and on a meager pub's salary would not make enough to afford even a dismal vermin infested shack in the slums. So, I managed to get your address from your employer. It’s interesting what people would say when you pretend you’re a policeman. You should perhaps consider finding a less foolish employer to work for." He sniffed.

John shook his head in amazement. “That’s kinda genius kid. You are very observant. But it’s not an older Alpha brother, she’s my sister. Still not bad.” John chuckled in amazement. This kid was really something.

“I am not a kid.” Sherlock huffed, tossing John’s wallet to him. “Sister? Damn. There is always something. And you think so? That I’m a genius?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have gotten all that off a schedule and 222 small talk.”

Sherlock straightened his shoulders and smiled to himself. “Yes. Well, it was all very easy. “

John started to pull himself to his feet, careful to move slowly.. “I don’t think anyone I know would have thought to put any of that together. “

Sherlock was beaming under such praise. “That’s not what most people say.”

“What do most people say?” John yawned.

“Piss off.”

That made the Omega laugh as he ruffled the teens hair. “Well, most people are idiots.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying most my life!” Sherlock tried to right his hair, despite the mess of curls that fought his efforts.

“So, why are you here now?” John cleared his throat, holding back a wince from his stiff muscles now that he was standing.

“To return your wallet. Also, I have to warn you my brother Sherrinford will not be veryl impressed with what you wrote on the legal documents.”

John smiled, taking a seat in the chair at his small desk. "Oh, I bet he  fuming. Good. They’ll have fun finding me. I had your driver drop me off a mile away and I took a bus to get here. I thought that would keep them busy. However, I’m rethinking my methods now that you found me.”

“Clever for the average thinker. My superior intellect is far above the neanderthal that is Sherrinford Holmes and my brother Mycroft is far too lazy to put in the legwork involved in finding you. I think you're safe for a few days then.”

“I take it you are not going to sell me out.” John raised an eyebrow in su

+rprise while Sherlock eyed him shrewdly.

“I take it you aren’t going to sell your story to the press.”

Both nodded to each other in understanding. Sherlock was first to break their quiet moment,

shaking his head. “I am only returning your wallet. I have business in the city. So, I will be going now.” The young Alpha stood up tossing the wallet to John. “Goodbye John Watson.”

“Sherlock.”

John nodded and watched the young man leave quietly.

~0~

Mycroft heard Sherrinford kicking chairs in the study over and swearing under his breath. The middle brother sighed and entered cautiously.

“What now? Sherrinford.” The eldest Alpha held open the file containing the legal documents. Mycroft glanced over the papers. Where a signature should be were the words, “PISS OFF” in scribbled but perfect cursive.

Mycroft swore under his breath in the first foreign language that came to mind. “You didn’t think to look before closing the file?”

“Hey! Neither did you! Fuck, that Omega is probably halfway to the press with his story. And Sherlock, that little bastard, knew this whole time. He had a smirk on his smug little face when I passed him in the hall. “

“Speak of the devil I haven't seen or heard him in the past two hours.”

“Who cares.” Sherrinford grumbled, plopping down in the large black leather loveseat.

“Well, for one he may have gone into the city to visit mummy. And you know father has forbidden it. Or he could be with that Trevor boy.” Mycroft made a face as if the name left a foul taste in his mouth. Darren Trevor was very high on his list of people whom he disliked. The young Alpha had barely registered on Mycroft’s radar but after seeing the Omega’s bruised back, Mycroft thought it was high time he speak to the Alpha about his little brother. Perhaps Mycroft should educate him on his manners.

~0~

John had gone back to sleep after Sherlock left and went right back to his nest deciding to just sleep. He awoke later to the dimly lit room with the smell of thai was filling the room.

“Sherlock?” John grumbled, blinking sleep from his eyes.

“Sleeping is boring. And nesting is childish.” Sherlock was perched in his office chair watching him.

“Right.” John shook his head. It seemed Sherlock had decided that John was his new friend. The Omega didn’t mind. He hadn’t had a little brother before. Glancing at the teen in the oversized hoodie, he wondered what it would be like.

“I knew you would be in no condition to leave this pathetic domicile so I thought to bring nourishment to you. I also took the liberty to make a few corrections to your paper on the metabolic function and cell division in latent Omegas." He indicated John's half-done thesis paper on the desk next to him.

“What?” John was taking a takeaway container filled with noodles when he narrowed his eyes on the Alpha.

“It was interesting but your theory needs more scientific proof, and perhaps more citations. “

“How is it-” Disbelief and surprise made him shake his head.

“John, I’ve taken this class two years ago. It seems things have changed very little. The instructor is as intellectual as a single cell amoeba." He snarled.

“Of course you're in UNI. You're a genius.” John plopped down at the edge of his perfectly made bed. He dug into the noodles with chopsticks. “Well, anything else?”

Sherlock shook his head. “I would rethink answers seven, thirteen and twenty one of your chemistry paper. “

“Dammit. I worked hard on that!” John growled.

“Of course you did.” Sherlock waved his hand, going to John’s window. Opening it, he climbed out onto the fire escape. He started to light a cigarette when the Omega was suddenly climbing out behind him, snatching the cigarette from his pursed lips.

“Nope. Sorry. No smoking. Not to mention that you’re way too young to start on lung cancer.”

Sherlock growled low but the Omega only laughed at him. “Here you eat too.” He handed the young man a container of noodles. “I’ll be taking these.” He had then used the distraction of the food to snatch Sherlock’s cigarettes from his hoodie pocket despite the young alpha's attempts to keep them.

“So, genius, what are you going to school to become? “John asked.

Sherlock shrugged.

“That’s not an answer.” The Omega leaned against the thin railing of the fire escape wincing slightly.

“I hate school. It's all tedious and the instructors are idiots.” Sherlock glared down at the empty alley.

“So, what business did you have today? I am assuming you completed all your necessary errands.”

The young Alpha tensed and made a face. "I was looking for Victor. He’s run off again.”

“Ah, and this is your friend who wasn’t in the car with you yesterday.”

Sherlock didn’t meet John’s eyes and nodded. “Alright. So, is Victor an Alpha or Omega?”

“He’s an Alpha.” Sherlock stopped shoveling noodles into his mouth, not fully turning his eyes on the Omega, but John sensed the young man was bracing himself for a negative reaction.

John could see he hit on something and didn’t want to make the younger man feel uncomfortable. “So, what’s so great about this Victor Trevor? Is he smart like you or just-”

“He’s fair, he is a musician. He has mastered several of the classical instruments as well as non traditional. “

  
“Are you telling me you are sweet on a guitarist? Is he a singer in a band then?” John smiled, finally understanding.

Sherlock didn’t answer and John knew he hit the right note there. “Well, I had a crush once on a singer in a band. He wasn’t interested in me really though. Sounds like you and Victor though might have a thing.”

“We don’t have a thing.” He protested.

“Right.” John could see the young Alpha’s ears burning red.

“My sister is dating an Alpha. Although, I don’t approve of the girl she’s seeing. Not because she’s the same secondary gender but because she’s just as big an alcoholic that loves to make my life miserable.”

Sherlock made a face. “That’s why you don’t live with your sister?”

“Exactly. She’s alright on the sober days sometimes but the Alphas she attracts.” John smiled sadly. “Tea?”

Sherlock nodded. The two sat and talked for the best part of the night. John was pointing out constellations and Sherlock, being the genius he was, told him it was a bit of useless information he deleted.

~0~

PRESENT

John left Sherrinford as he slept. He was exhausted. The scent of distress or anxiety in an Alpha was very draining.

“Coffee.” Sherlock made him jump by appearing out of nowhere. Ah, but he was holding a steaming paper cup out to him. “I picked it up on the way here.”

“Oh, are you here to see Sherrinford?”

Sherlock looked away. “No. I, um, was actually picking up body parts from the morgue.”

John made a face. “Well, anyway probably not the best time to see him. He’s asleep and heavily drugged."

Sherlock glanced back at the now closed door and John could sense his curiosity. A beta nurse was standing off to the side checking her watch. Her red hair in a tight bun, John wondered to himself if the Omega staff had refused to go anywhere near the recovering Alpha. Perhaps, he should hold a meeting. Sherrinford needed all the help he could get and it was a proven fact that Omega pheromones when released in a comforting atmosphere helped keep patients comfortable and lowered blood pressure and eased anxiety. Sherrinford had no Omega’s in his close family and John wished there had been. Relations made the process easier. Family was important. The blond soldier sighed. Even if the family was a bunch of hard headed cold hearted Alphas, they still needed each other.

“You know you could try and visit tomorrow when he’s awake. Maybe talk to him about what you do now. He seemed very impressed with the idea that you made up your own job.”

“No, John. He was probably more interested in the DI I work with. “

“Why would he-” John stopped. “You’re kidding me. Constable Lestrade?” The omega hadn’t seen that coming. Sherrinford liked Alphas? Well, that made a lot of sense.

“You mean Detective Inspector Lestrade.” Sherlock replied. “However, they are both idiots. I doubt either one would make a move on it.”

“Are you taking the piss?” John couldn't help but laugh. “Well, good on him, mate.” John sighed. “I’ll let you get to where you’re going. I have another four hours before my shift is over. Thanks for the coffee.”

**  
  
**

“Like I said, John, it was nothing.” John stepped aside as a young man with a supplies trolley entered the room behind him.

John didn’t get a chance to continue his conversation before Sherlock was pushing past him into the room after the Beta young man.

“Sherlock?” John hissed entering in time to hear a loud crash. Sherlock was wrestling on the floor growling. He had a syringe to the Beta’s neck.

“As cliche as this sounds, I demand to know, who sent you!?” Sherlock hissed edging the syringe closer to the suddenly still man’s neck. The dark haired Alpha had his forearm pushing into the man’s windpipe the skinny detective had the smaller man straddled beneath him. “Not going to talk? Maybe we should see what’s in this syringe?”

“Sherlock!” John grabbed the younger man’s elbow, ignoring the overwhelming scent of anger and territorial pheromones the Alpha was expressing. “Calm down! What the hell is this?”

John didn’t get to ask any questions everything happened so quick, one minute he was holding Sherlock’s elbow the next he was pulled back and slammed hard against the door.

It dazed him and he heard Sherlock growl and the unmistakable sound of a grunt, the kind of grunt when the air is expelled from your lungs by an unexpected kick to the ribs.

Then the blond Omega  was being pulled to his feet, his soldier’s instincts automatically set in and even in a dazed state he had his attacker grunting from a hard elbow to the rib then a knee to the belly. The beta was crouching over and John made to grab the nurse with the red hair when he forgot about the other Beta. John was hit hard in the left kidney and his feet were swept out from under him.

**  
**Several heavy kicks landed against his already sore abdomen. “John!” he heard his name and then lights out.

 

 


	8. Homes and Holmes

Mycroft had focused his search on his little brother and convinced Sherrinford they could worry about this John Watson later. Sherlock hadn’t been seen in almost a week. Fortunately, he hadn’t tried to visit mother at the hospital other than a bouquet of white and lavender Anemone. Really, his brother could be disgustingly sentimental. The Anemone being the symbol of fading hope. Mother was fragile but she would pull through. She always did.

Mycroft sighed. He was away from the office and running these personal errands were starting to become somewhat noticeable. It was a good thing that he was privy to information about his supervisor and department head frequenting Omega clubs where the dancers were known to sometimes be very close to illegal if not underage with fake credentials. Of course, Mycroft kept these facts to himself and the pictures as well as the true identification and registration cards of said Omega’s were locked away safely in a safe behind the portrait of his great uncle Fabian, a man who had foreseen the colonies making a break for it.

He looked a lot like Mycroft, although his red hair was a great deal longer in the back. A stylish man, his nose more narrow and defined, and the hair line. Mycroft could hope he wouldn’t suffer such a fate. Still, the man had similar cool, greyish blue eyes. He was all ice and critical thinking. No one was a match at chess for him and he was an Alpha without temptation. Although, Mycroft understood the man didn't have any children due to the fact he chose Alphas to mate with. Seeing an Alpha as a physical and mental equal, or rather close enough to one for a Holmes.

Mycroft had read over the little intel some lackey had managed to scrounge up before Sherlock became aware of his being followed. So, Mycroft swore under his breath. This rather dismal part of town was where his brother was frequenting. And the run down bedsits that were all clustered together was were he chose to lay his head. It was a certainty in Mycroft’s well organized mind that his brother was back on the drugs and this squalid dwelling was a drug den.

Mycroft had started to collect favors in his minor position. He was sure he could have the place condemned in seconds. Perhaps that police constable that Sherlock liked to pester could come down and arrest the poor pathetic addicts that haunted such places as these. He had even tried to have a talk with Victor Trevor’s brother Darren but the idiot had been out of country for the week. No doubt trying to appease his father’s demands that he keep up with the family business abroad.

Mycroft still wished a word with the coward, but , yet again, everything was put on a backburner when it came to Sherlock. Sherrinford was still seething over the fact an Omega had pulled a fast one on him, however, they had yet to receive any demands for money and the media wasn't contacted.

Mycroft made his way up the stairs of the worn out old building, the smell of urine and marijuana lingering on the stairs. Of course, Sherlock would chose such a place to do business. Foolish boy.

Mycroft checked the numbers on the doors. He thought he heard his brother’s voice and he wasn't wrong. Sherlock had yelled. It was a bit muffled behind the thin walls but Mycroft knew his little brother’s snarky tone anywhere. He took the stairs two at a time, ignoring the loose boards and balding gray carpet.

He came up to the door, hearing his brother swear and a muffled noise. Mycroft didn’t hesitate. Thankfully, the door wasn’t locked and he walked right in.

He held his breath. The smell of fear, an Omega was pinned against a far wall. The small twin bed was nearly turned over, the small book case’s scattered contents of medical journals were strewn about the floor. Then Mycroft’s quick and sharp gray eyes fell on the Omega, held by his throat and forced back, crowded by an Alpha.

  
Sherlock was panting heavily from the opposite corner, his collar ripped and nose bleeding. The youngest Holmes Alpha was gasping for air struggling to stand. That was all Mycroft needed to see before launching himself at the Alpha that dared touch his brother.

**_~0~_ **

John had seen his sister and father fight before. He wasn't a stranger to the violence that two Adult Alpha’s could do to each other. He had been bullied all his life by his knothead sister and drunkard father. However, seeing Darren Trevor charge at the young teen Alpha and swing his fists and snap his teeth? It was enough to turn John’s stomach. After all, Sherlock may be a tall youth but he was not an adult by any means, and he was thin, hardly any muscle to him.

The Omega’s protective instincts kicked in and he had lunged at the bigger male. He had caught Darren off guard but it only served to enrage his ex more. Thinking he was having it on with Sherlock was a ridiculous notion. The boy was hardly in his teens and John was far from the same age.

That, and even though Sherlock had been interrupting his life and staying over almost every night the last couple of weeks, the boy was just that a pup. An annoying one at times but still John considered the young man a friend. Sherlock had even shown up to John’s classes and heckled a certain misogynistic instructor.

Something John would never admit to enjoying. The professor was a stuck up Alpha prick and Sherlock had deduced he was sleeping with two of his student teachers. Now that that information was out in public, it may have caused an inquiry, such a scandal. John wasn’t so sad because this instructor that had been particularly harsh with John’s papers and scoring. The man wasn't afraid to make ‘examples’ of students, mostly Omegas but sometimes Betas, when it came to calling on students to answer questions. If he felt they weren’t quick enough or thorough enough then he was ready to get rid of them. It was frustrating for John. He refused to be bullied by the man but it had resulted in his scores falling when he did correct the Professor on a few key points of Omega biology.

Now, thanks to Sherlock, the egotistical megalomaniac  had been replaced by a Beta professor that did not appreciate any of the snide jokes directed at Betas and Omegas by some of  the Alpha students, favorites of Professor Snodgrass.  

John had inadvertently set Sherlock off after he complained about his scored papers on latent Omega biology. Something Sherlock had edited and helped John complete, by remaining objective. “This is a shit paper John. I would rewrite it, my very IQ has dropped by several notches by simply reading the thesis statement. ”

And John had rewritten the paper over and over and over again, until finally his proof reader had proclaimed it “Bearable.”

The Alpha’s scent wasn't at all repulsive or repugnant to him. Sherlock had actually managed to scent John’s pillow. Little bastard had stolen it twice and kipped on the Omega’s floor.

Darren was the trespasser. Everything was such a blur to John, one moment Sherlock was answering his door, as the two had been sitting on the balcony enjoying a bit of takeaway discussing the solar system and Sherlock’s finding the information useless, and then the next moment Sherlock is being hurled across the tiny room, only to jump to his feet and try to tackle the Alpha that had John by the back of the neck. “You are a whore John! You embarrassed me in front of my friends! And then you go off and take up with a pup? A Holmes no less! I’ll show you a real Alpha.”

John had wanted to keep Darren from kicking Sherlock while he was down and now he was starting to see spots. Breathing was such a struggle he stopped fighting, allowing the room to close in on him. Before someone turned off the lights he thought he heard an Alpha snarling, a new but familiar scent descended on him.

 

**_~0~_ **

**_PRESENT TIME_ **

John blinked, his head was pounding. He groaned when the simple act of turning his head caused the slow drumming behind his eyes to turn into a full fledged marching band.

“Dr. Watson, don’t move. You've received quite a blow to your head.” A woman was speaking to him and he squinted, his throat dry and lips parched. The sun in the desert could do that to you. Made your very soul thirst for the cool release of liquids. He opened his eyes slowly, groaning. Had a bomb gone off?

“There you are. Doctor Watson? Captain. Do you know where you are soldier?” The woman, a Beta, her voice was stronger now, stern like his drill sergeant. His senses snapped from the fluttering daze. He focused on her caramel skin, her short brown curls danced around her rounded face. “Hello Doctor Watson. My name is Emelda. Now, can you tell me where you are?”

“Hospital. Where’s Sherlock!” John pushed the woman's hands from his face, she smelled of Alpha. The two weren’t bonded but, hell if the female wasn’t hell bent on it. Her lover’s scent was giving him a headache. His heart and head started to pound in rhythm. “Sherlock? Is he alright? Sherrinford?”

“Doctor, I need to look you over. You’ve had quite the blow to your head. Just a few more questions. What is the date-” She had softened her voice and was speaking slowly. John could hear the heart monitors start to ping in response to his distress.

“Oh, someone shut her up. Can’t you see the man has a headache and your annoyingly simple questions and condescending voice isn’t helping. Beside your stench is turning my stomach. I could only imagine what it’s doing to John’s.“ Sherlock was glaring pointedly at the woman who had been petting John as if he were an injured, fragile thing instead of a soldier.

John sighed, focusing on the room behind the Beta doctor in the white coat and just over her shoulder was a bruised but very much alive Sherlock Holmes.

“Brother, let the woman do her job. She's well versed in these things and is only trying to make an accurate assessment of Joh-I mean Doctor Watson’s injuries.”

**  
  
**

“Shut it, Fatcroft. It's your redolence that assaults our delicate olfactory glands for that matter. “

John’s eyes were wide. Next to Sherlock was a very pale Mycroft Holmes. Of course he’s pale. He was worried for his already injured brother and very annoyed little brother. Time had been good to the older Holmes. He was thinner, leaner even. John remembered how it felt to be under Mycroft when they collided early in the week.

He pulled the heart monitor’s electrode from his chest before the damned machine gave away his feelings.

  
“What the hell is going on? I see Sherlock is alright.” John closed his eyes and rubbed them with the palm of his hands. He was sitting up in a hospital cot. “What about Sherrinford?”

“He’s been moved into protective custody. Excuse me, Dr. Holden. That will be all.” Mycroft quickly dismissed the Beta. John caught the slight twitch of the Alpha’s nose and knew the elder Holmes was holding his breath. It seemed that he, like his little brother, didn’t care for the Beta’s strong scent.

“No. Absolutely not!” Sherlock growled causing John to flinch. He hated being confused and he obviously was out of the loop in whatever silent battle these two brother’s were having.

“You have no say in this, brother mine! You will comply or I’ll place a call to your dear DI and keep you from casing by having funding to the MET cut for the fiscal year.”

John tried to get out of bed. He knew that snarl and the challenging pheromones from Mycroft would only enrage the younger and very compulsive Holmes.

“Tell me. Who is Moriarty? Why is he targeting Sherrinford?”

“I see you managed to extract some information out of the would be assassin before stabbing the possible lead in the heart with a scalpel. Appallingly savage."

“She attacked John and I was defending myself. And I didn’t see you holding back with the male. I seem to remember you throwing the Beta into the wall and clumsily and tactlessly breaking the man’s neck. Really Mycroft, you are such an ametuer. I can see your desk job is making you soft in more ways than around the waist.”

That was enough. The two were nearly bumping chests and their scents were fighting for dominance. It was making the room spin and John swayed knocking over the IV stand and another whistling monitor.

Suddenly, Mycroft and Sherlock were at his side, helping him to his feet. Their scents were mixing and John closed his eyes for fear of being sick in front of a man who broke, no shattered his heart beyond repair and the young Alpha he had called a friend once.

He leaned into the shoulder and allowed himself to take a deep breath. It wasn’t a bad scent, the Holmes’ kinscent. It was calming. How had he let this happen? John had sworn to never rely on Alphas again and, here he was, weak and vulnerable, how pathetic. He was a soldier. He wouldn’t lean. He would stand and, with resolve, he pulled away from the supportive arms.

“Shut up. Both of you. Sherlock! Go sit down, there’s a chair right there. No. No more yelling. GO! Or so help me I’ll tell Mrs. Hudson what really happened to her great aunt's sugar bowl!”

That caught the Alpha’s attention and he half stomped half marched to the nearest plastic chair. And, as dramatic as a theatrical diva on tour, the tall Alpha threw himself into the chair with a very put upon huff.

John put distance between him and Mycroft. He held his breath and sat on the edge of the bed, silencing the steady alarms of the machines he was hooked to, he aggressively hit the silence buttons.

“Now talk. And make it quick. I am in no mood for whatever game this is. I have a patient I agreed to treat. Now, if my contract is being terminated, fine. Then I can go back to my unit and actually do something purposeful.”

“Do I want to know what happened with the sugar bowl?” Mycroft’s eyebrow arched, turning back towards his brother. The dark haired alpha waved him off dismissively, refusing to look in his direction.

“That was a poor attempt at lighting the mood. Just talk. So I can be done with you and this mess. I have my own life to return to.” John didn’t mean for the words to come out so biting but he was in pain, and in more ways than one. He hated how his heart still ached and he couldn’t even bring himself to look Mycroft in the eyes.

“I am afraid that due to my minor position in the government I have made some enemies. Some rather powerful ones and it seems they are quite resourceful.”

John didn’t get to ask another question before Sherlock interrupted “Minor! John he’s practically the british government.”

“What?” John looked Mycroft over. He was older, his hair had thinned a little and the crimson had dulled to a deep auburn. Or did he dye his hair now? Sherlock always loved to tease the middle brother about his red hair. Then, there was the expensive suit Mycroft wore. It looked a little disheveled, perhaps from the tussle earlier. Had Mycroft come to the rescue? Actually dirtied his hands? Well, it was no secret that alphas were highly protective of their family and positions. Territory included mates, annoying brothers as well as dwellings.

Why would Mycroft be any different? All alphas were the same. Bullies thinking they owned everything around them.

“It’s true that perhaps I downplay my role. It’s still a matter not up for discussion. As I said, I have enemies, powerful enemies whom have moved their sights on my family and those close to me to get my attention. So, for your protection brother, as well as yours John-” The Omega flinched hearing his name from those curved lips, he knew them so well. They could be soft and playful. No. Stop it, John. Focus. He wants you to relocate. Probably some safe house of his. You will be surrounded by alphas you don’t know. Bad idea.

“No.”

“I beg your pardon.” Mycroft paused halfway through his speech about security and protection.

“I said no. I’m going back to base. It seems you have your brother’s safety under control and the resources you have for doctors are remarkable. I just spoke to a specialist this morning that promises 75 percent mobility in your brother’s injured hand. I am not needed and I refuse to be dragged into some work related dispute. If you’ll excuse me gentlemen, I need to pack. Sherlock, I suggest you listen to your brother and allow him to move you to a secure location. I have a war to get back to.” John left the two men standing in the room he made his way quickly past the security that hustled around. No one tried to stop him. John Watson was not a damsel in distress.

He would pack and then go to the elder Holmes and let him know that he could not and would not stay.

Mycroft smelled so nice. His eyes were a sharper gray, so cold but John knew the fire that burned behind them. He shivered, despite the warm weather.

“Dr. Watson.” The female alpha Anthea greeted him in a passive tone.  She wore her dark hair down, just as before and the same black pin skirt with an equally fitting suit jacket. It must be standard issue. She was approaching him with very determined strides. It must be nice being tall. John sighed. He tried to read her face but it was expressionless as she seemed to be texting with the speed of light. Her heels made a very stern clicking noise against the white tile.

John kept his body turned towards her, his back to the door. He didn’t trust alphas, although somehow, Sherlock was an exception. This alpha stunk of Mycroft. It wasn’t a kinscent or that of a lovers. It was more of someone who spent a lot of time in the vicinity of Mycroft Holmes.

“What now!” John snapped. This caught the Alpha off guard. She looked up from her phone, her face devoid of expression but John knew instinctively she didn’t care for the challenge. She obviously wasn’t used to being challenged.

Good. He wasn't going to be bullied. Not by anyone. Not ever.

“I was instructed to call a car for you. Your things have already been collected.”

“Good.” John put his hand out gesturing for the elevator at the end of the surprisingly vacant corridor.

Anthea smiled sweetly but the expression never reached her eyes. John knew the woman was itching to push him to the ground and force him to submit. By having her lead he was showing clear disrespect.

It was silent in the elevator but John did not approve of the close quarters. He had trained his body to appear relaxed but inside his heart was pounding in his ears. He hated this reaction. In the army, he was surrounded by male and female Alphas and he kept from feeling suffocated by never being in enclosed spaces with them.

**  
  
**

They approached the street and a sleek black Sedan pulled up and the Alpha held open the door condescendingly “After you. Omegas first.”

John climbed up. “Touche.” He sighed, pulling the seatbelt on as she climbed into the front seat.

John leaned back, hating that he was leaving Sherlock but it wasn't like before. This time he would leave a forwarding address any other  email. This time Sherlock wasn’t being whisked away to some secret rehab cut of from his friends.

John was lost in thought recalling those first days of knowing Sherlock and then meeting Mycroft, so preoccupied he didn’t notice they were going the opposite direction of Baker Street or rather any streets nearby. They were headed out of town.

“What the bloody-”

“Language, Doctor Watson.” Anthea turned in her seat.

“Where are you taking me?” John snapped, trying the door only to realize it was locked.

“For your safety.” Anthea was texting once more but her body was slightly turned in her seat.

“This is kidnapping!”

John tried not to panic. She was with Mycroft. She worked for him. The driver too. He was safe. Safe.

“Don’t be so overdramatic. Mr. Holmes has extended the courtesy of his home for his brothers and, seeing how Sherrinford isn’t fully recovered, having a doctor on hand is very important.”

“I demand to be let out.”

“I’m sorry, Doctor. I have my orders.” She turned back in her seat. “Cooperate, please. Fighting Mycroft Holmes is useless.”

“I know! I just wish you were wrong!” John growled, pulling his phone out he sent several angry texts to the youngest Holmes who, by reply, texted he had been kidnapped as well.


	9. Holmes sweet Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John must make himself at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapters with all my stories. RL is a big downer! I have been suffering from writers block as well. Ugh, I know. However I'm getting back into the swing of things! My birthday is DEC 22...i'm begging some of you for some cute one shots! Anyway enough begging! have a wonderful weekend people! lots of lovexxoxx -Marylou!

John refused to glance out the windows as they drove up the familiar drive. He leaned back, closing his eyes and swearing under his breath. He wouldn’t get nostalgic. He refused to remember the good, and eventually the bad, times had in this place.

The Alpha woman, Anthea opened the door waiting for him to get out. John scowled at her. “Your bags will be in your room. You are to get settled then I’ll lead you to Sherrinford’s room. “

“Why? Why am I even needed. Everything is in capable hands. This is ridiculous. And I won't be marched to my room like a good little boy. I demand to speak to that bastard Mycroft!”

The driver watched with his eyes wide, however, Anthea was unaffected. She was texting on her mobile.

“Like I said Doctor Watson, right this way. You may use all the time you need to collect yourself. Understand Mr. Holmes is a busy man-”

“Oh, piss off!” John snapped, marching past her. “I’m sure I know the way! Knowing that bastard, he’s put me up in the guest room closest to Sherrinford’s.”

**  
  
**

John’s head was pounding. Perhaps a shower and change of clothes would do him some good, then he could meet Mycroft Holmes on his own terms. He would not be ordered about by Mycroft or his father. John Watson was a soldier and a Doctor and he would be treated with respect, not like some damsel in distress. Damn Alistair Holmes. Damn Sherrinford for being captured and damn Mycroft most of all.

_**~0~** _

_**PAST** _

John was panting, his side ached and head pounded. Someone was putting a cold cloth to his aching cheek. He shakily pushed the familiar yet unfamiliar scent and hand it belonged to away. Someone was talking and arguing. Sherlock was kneeling near him.

“Get that bastard out of here, Lestrade. And do not crowd John. He doesn’t appreciate being talked about as if he were not here.”

John couldn’t help but giggle over the situation, perhaps it was the concussion or the fact that Sherlock was doing just what he demanded everyone else not do. “Don’t get too close, Mycroft. He doesn't need your cake drenched phalanges leaving a sticky-’

“Sherlock.” John winced, leaning against the wall, shaking his head, regretting that almost immediately. “I can speak for myself thanks. I just need a minute-”

“Yes, of course Mr. Watson. There is an ambulance on the way-”

“No!” John winced at his voice. “I mean. I am fine. Just a few bumps and scratches. Your brother took the brunt of the displeasure. By the way, you idiot, what the hell did you think you were doing antagonizing that Alpha? He’s bigger and older than you. Not to mention what his family will do when they hear of this. They’ll try to have you thrown in jail or make it sound worse than what it was. Maybe both of us because that’s how that coward works. You two should get out of here. He’s a bastard you know.”

Sherlock stood there speechless as was Mycroft, however, the dark haired constable with the slightly premature gray peppering his hair started to laugh. “You have to be kidding me. Are you taking the piss?” The constable shook his head, this Omega was actually concerned for Sherlock and Mycroft? He glanced down at the unconscious Alpha. “I think he’s hit his head, I’ll get the paperwork going on this one, but that doesn’t mean you don't have to make a statement Sherlock, Mycroft and uh-John is it?”

John nodded robotically. He must be in shock. This constable wasn't’ concerned with the situation as you would think he should be.

Mycroft spoke up. “We won't worry about Trevor trying to stir up a bit of gossip. As for you Mr. Watson, you will need to see the doctor again and I’ll have someone stop by to clean up the mess and replace anything that was broken.”

  
This snapped John out of his daze, he took a step away from the Alpha offering comfort. What the hell was he doing? His room was completely trashed, the desk was done for as was the small book shelf. Then looking at Sherlock, his lip was bleeding and shirt was ripped. That bastard Darren; how dare he. Sherlock was a kid, he didn’t deserve this attack. All because he was in John’s life. This was his damn luck.

Sherlock was grumbling. “I really think Sherlock should get a scan. I mean he could have a fractured rib.”

“I’ve had worse. Besides nothing feels broken.” The young Alpha was glaring at his brother.

“I’m really fine. And I think I’ve had enough of your help, Mr. Holmes. If you don’t mind I just want to be left alone.”

Sherlock smiled, seeing his brother turned down. It was refreshing. So many people kissed his flabby ass so it was nice to meet someone who wasn’t impressed by money or power. John had seen their home. If he were like most Omegas he would have tried to latch onto fatcroft or worse, Sherrinford. However, that wasn’t John, having spent time with him the Omega wasn’t like most people; let alone any Omega he had been around or heard of. John was his own man. He went to school and worked hard. How he fell for Darren’s sweet act was beyond Sherlock. The younger Holmes had seen the bruises that John had been given by Darren. He wasn't at all appalled that Mycroft returned the favor. Actually, seeing Mycroft in such a rage was odd in itself. His older brother wasn't usually inclined towards physical shows of dominance.

This was a change. Watching Mycroft eye the unimpressed Omega made the younger man almost nervous for John. Mycroft was showing interest and John wasn't the type that Mycroft usually toyed with and quickly let go. John was real. There was never a false politeness about him. He never tried to be anything but himself. John was like their mother in that sense. Mummy had never shown an interest in any baubles father had adorned her with, rather chained her down with. Showing off his pretty bauble decorating his pretty wife. And, like most fragile pretty things in their home, she wasn’t meant to be touched or embraced. She was dying and father wanted her to do it quietly and out of sight. John wasn't meant for that kind of existence. To have children until he couldn’t give anymore, until his body was tired and slowed down, ready to break.

Sherlock shook his head, growling at his brother, stepping between him and John. “Shoo! Go away now, brother. John isn’t some damsel in distress. I suggest you take your leave as John and I clean up.”

Mycroft arched an eyebrow, his brother was actually trying to wave him off. Constable Lestrade shook his head. “Now I’ve seen it all. If you’ll excuse me now, I think I’ll get him to the station and then I’m going to need a drink. Sherlock. John. Mycroft.” The constable half lifted half dragged the unconscious Darren from John’s small room.

“Sherlock-”

“No need to thank me, John.” Sherlock went to the bookcase. “I think Darren Trevor will definitely be compensating you on all that he broke with his careless accusations! Really, to think I would lower myself to ‘shack up’ as the peons say, with an Omega. No offense, John.”

“Oh, none taken.” John sighed. “I do want to clean up, if you’ll both go.”

“Mr. Watson, I would appreciate it if you would help me get my stubborn baby of a brother home. And I assure you anything broken will be replaced.”

John looked over his room, he was tired, but glancing back at the tall teen rolling his eyes and wincing as he crossed his arms over his chest. Then, to the auburned haired Alpha, it was hard to say no. Sherlock was most likely not willing to go back home. After all, the teen had been practically living in his bed set

_**~0~** _

_**PRESENT** _

Alistair Holmes stood calmly looking into the fire as it danced. “So Mycroft, is there something you wish to tell me now that it seems you have a moment in your busy schedule.”

The Holmes patriarch held a crystal tumbler of bourbon in his left hand, his right resting on the white marble of the old and seemingly obsolete fire place. What a pretty decoration to have but quite useless when one now had central heat and air. Still, it was antique and had seen generations of Holmes. This room had heard many arguments, deals, and secrets within it’s wallpapered walls. The old victorian capulate design had been on these walls since he was a boy, perhaps even since his grandfather’s time. It was a sad idea that he would be the last of his generation to sit in these rooms. What good was it to have been blessed with three Alpha sons if none were ever going to settle down and give him heirs. Damn his luck to not have had Omega children. His dear wife had felt the pressure to breed and he had been a young impetuous proud man in their earlier years. With each pregnancy, and sometimes miscarriages, her health deteriorated. She had been a pretty thing with her dark hair and fair skin, taller than most Omegas with her graceful swan like neck and dancer’s legs.

Had she wanted to be a dancer? Somewhere, he recalls her father telling his that she had gone to a ballet school in Prague? Or was it Paris? He had never cared about her hobbies as long as she had played her part. Their match was one made between two powerful families for what good that was. After she passed, the Vernet family all but called him a murderer, his own father had said they were cheated. The contract promised a healthy Omega and three Alphas was all she managed with so much more she could have given at her age.

Violet, she had loved the boys and her voice was so soft and warm, but Sherlock had been her favorite. He, being the youngest, she thought his little eccentricities were adorable. If she could only see the boy now. Still living with his Nanny, traipsing around all of england, nearly getting himself killed. Sometimes the boy even worked for free. That left a nasty taste in Alistair's mouth just thinking about it. His own father would be rolling over in his grave just at the thought alone.

“Father, understand I have a certain position in the government and this makes me the target of-”

“I am not a child, Mycroft. Have some respect for me. I did contribute to the gene pool that you walked out of. What trouble are you in?”

“It’s classified. However-” Mycroft held his hand up, “Know that this family is my priority and I accept any and all threats as a challenge. I will find out who dared cross into my territory and I will not only neutralize them but I will salt the very earth they and their associates claim as theirs. I do ask for your patience and your discretion as I identify this threat.”

“I have a feeling you’ve already identified your enemy. I don’t like this government double talk, but you do have my loyalty as well as my discretion. I just hope you know what you're doing son. Look at Sherrinford. Tell me was this a coincidence?”

Mycroft didn't reply and Alistair took a slow pull from his bourbon before continuing. “The universe is rarely so lazy. I see you’ve included Doctor Watson in this protective circle. He isn’t the same boy you remember, son. I don’t think he’ll be so easily swayed to stay. He owes us nothing but his animosity. ”

Mycroft let his father speak without entertaining an answer. He just didn't have the time or energy to keep discussing non-important issues. Why couldn’t his family act more like his employees, accepting orders and doing what they were told. He would not take any bait. It was childish for his father or even his brother to try and get a reaction out of him. He was an adult, he practically ran the british government, his enemies had given him the nickname Iceman. Yet, here he was being chastised by his father, ignored by his elder brother and cursed at by his youngest. Perhaps he should take a drink and sneak away to have a smoke. He said nothing as he slipped from the room, his father was still staring off into nothing, and Mycroft wasn't in the mood for nostalgia.

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock wanted to throw something or kick something. How dare Mycroft, how dare that fat, pompous overbearing ass bring him here. He had a job, a life and several fragile experiments at home that he would now have to start all over again. This was so damned frustrating!

“Sherlock. There you are.” John sounded just as put out. Well, at least he had someone to converse with, someone with half a brain.

“John, if you are coming to ask me to speak to Mycroft I’ll save you the breath. I’ve already tried to gain our freedom. I don’t know what game he is playing but it seems he has us on lockdown. I know there is more going on however the cake breathing whalecroft will not-”

“I guessed as much. That’s not why I need to speak to you. I actually need your assistance with something.”

“Surely John, you can find some other witless fool. I am busy devising a plan to escape this prison.”

“Right, I could ask the countless goldfish that work for your family. However, it's a delicate matter that requires a scientific mind.”

Sherlock straightened up and nodded his head. He didn’t flinch when the Doctor took him by the wrist and pulled him down the west wing.

No one caught the narrowed eyed Mycroft Holmes watching from beside/behind (depending on your perception) a rather large marble vase stand that held a flowering houseplant of some kind.

It didn’t bother him that his younger brother shared a familiarity with the army doctor or that the army doctor felt the same. Was John even aware that Sherlock had scented him? Disgusting. And of course it was all a game to pis Mycroft off. Well, it wasn't working. Not one bit. “Where do you suppose those two are off to again?” Mrs. Hudson huffed, holding a tray of tea, “Some things never change.” She sighed, continuing down the hall after the two, knowing full well where John meant to take Sherlock.

**_~0~_ **

“He’s cheating!” Sherrinford growled. “And Sherlock, you can't change the rules!” The eldest Alpha ignored John’s quick wrapping of his hands.

“As I said before, you are a poor sport. The Army has dulled your brain, not that you had any sharpness to your cognitive thinking. A goat could be trained to salute.”

“Oi!” John and Sherrinford both objected, the younger Holmes sighed ignoring them both.

“He’s right Sherlock. YOU CAN'T MAKE THE VICTIM THE KILLER.”

“Why not, John. The evidence doesn't lie. It’s all there.”

“Sherlock, it’s not how the game works. It’s the rules.”

“The rules are wrong!” Sherlock collected the game pieces, ignoring the way Sherrinford flinched when John started check the bandaging on his arm.

“Always the same Sherlock. If it doesn’t suit him he finds a way to change the game.” This wasn't said with irritation but rather admiration. This had the youngest Holmes sitting up and smiling.

“Well Mummy always said I was the smart one.”

Sherrinford didn’t hold back a deep throaty laugh. This caused him to hiss in pain and, at the same time, laugh more.

“Alright, alright, boys. Don’t make me call in Mrs. Hudson. She’ll have all of our heads for causing Sherrinford’s relapse. Sherlock, why don't you tell us the one about the brothers and the green ladder.”

“John there isn’t much to that story. It was all very elementary really.”

“How so?” Sherrinford laid back in his slightly elevated hospital cot. John smiled as Sherlock didn’t hesitate to tell his story, his brother watching with open interest. The Omega doctor used this opportunity to administer Sherrinford pain medication through his IV.

He wondered where Mycroft was, and if he would be at least checking in on his older brother.

The blond doctor had no idea that the middle Holmes brother was standing just outside the door clenching his fists. The echo of John and Sherlock’s banter was in no way refreshing.


	10. check and mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bored Sherlock knows just what buttons to push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends! heres another one, i know i know lots of talking. next chapter will have some BAMF and some angst just setting up the plot! thanks for all the encouragement!!!! yeaaah for finding my muse! more to come!

Mycroft sat at the long oak table, several plates were placed perfectly in line with the expensive silverware. The eldest Holmes had actually made time to sit and, god help him, eat with his family. Sherrinford was still unwell so he couldn’t leave his room and John, it seemed, had decided to sit with him. Mycroft had sent the Alpha Doctor that split a shift with John to relieve the younger man so that he may join them. However, he had been met with an empty chair and the Doctor nervously stating that Doctor Watson would not be joining for dinner. He was keeping his patient company while he ate.

Then, Sherlock had all but been dragged kicking and screaming by Mrs. Hudson into the dining room, on John’s orders of course. The younger Holmes had been told to eat even though he swore under his breath that he had eaten on Tuesday. Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose. Father was pushing the family china away and instead filling his glass with bourbon. Mycroft had started to say something but father had cut him off.

“You seem to keep your own counsel on all that involves us, so on this, I suggest you do the same.”

Sherlock frowned, glancing at his father, forgetting his own plate. The man looked different, older. He, of course, had assumed that people aged over years. He however, never expected the man to look so aged. He recalled how the Alpha had once towered over him, outweighing him. Now, now he was thinner, his hair almost completely grayed, his brow held a deep wrinkle, perhaps from the years of showing disappointment at his youngest child. Was he shrinking? The youngest Holmes looked across the overly decorated table to his snobbish older brother.

It took a Holmes to read a Holmes. His brother was worried and exhausted. Work? Sherrinford? Could he finally be giving in to the stress of such a ruthless and boring job. Staring at computer screens all day, ordering dimwits around, winning at the many chess games he started and ended daily would drive Sherlock to jump out of the window of his office and welcome sweet death. Mediocrity and stagnation were things he could not and would not ever suffer in his life’s work. He needed a challenge, the exhilaration of a chase and conclusion of a case just leading to another one.

Lestrade had become a valuable asset and though he was taking a little time off due to his divorce and the fact that his Omega had gone and left him with the children. Sherlock had known Greg was making a mistake the day he proposed to the Omega, a waitress with a state school education. She was looking at the possibility of the constable’s raise, she wanted money and support. Coming from a poor family, even a meager constables pay was more than she could expect from the likely suitors her lack of higher education and family ties her background provided. So Greg was a way out of her parent’s house and into a life out from under an Alpha’s thumb.

Stupid Greg Lestrade, he was so blind to see she wasn't truly interested in more than security and she’d proven it by giving him two children, a son and a daughter both Omegas and while Greg worked long nights trying to be promoted, she was off philandering with a high school gym teacher. It was rare for an Omega to break a bond and even more so for one with children to leave those pups with the Alpha sire. Apparently, her new fling wished to marry her and didn’t want the stink of another Alpha’s pups around. Love wasn't real, it was biology. The waitress had believed the constable would become a DI. He was tenacious and clever. Well, smarter than the average goldfish working at the MET. He did become a DI and she had used the time he was away to explore her new found freedom, taking night classes and not having to work.

Greg would come home to the next door lady, a Beta with a penchant for adopting stray cats, watching his children while his wife was off.

Sherlock shook his head. Sherrinford was an idiot for pushing Lestrade into that marriage and Lestrade was an idiot for not fighting harder for Sherrinford’s attentions. As disgusting as such thoughts were, Sherrinford was a fool for wanting to uphold the burden of tradition and all the things that it chained you to. An example was that tradition shunned same gender mating, tradition was about breeding. Sherlock made a face. That thought put him off dinner even more. He didn’t understand how Alphas could chase Omegas. Mindless knotheads. He had found someone he wanted to spend his life trying to understand and maybe love, and that someone had, like all things he cared for, died.

He would never endure such a thing. A heart was a horrid thing to posses and a heart should never rule one's head. He closed his eyes, slamming the door on Victor Trevor shut. He hated how every once in a while the memory tried to wiggle loose from the deep dark cellar it was locked in.  A place Sherlock tried to keep the monster called temptation and addiction locked away.

Seeing Sherrinford again had caused some of the old wounds to open, however, Sherrinford felt changed, different. It wasn’t just his wounds. The Army had done something to the eldest brother. Had it been the things he’d seen? The battles won? They weren't the chess boards that Mycroft saw but living, breathing people, possibly comrades and with each win it was hard and bloody.

The scars his brother had were made by an interrogator and Sherlock could see by the depths and severity that his eldest brother gave nothing away.  He also could see that his brother was no longer a combat soldier. He would be like Mycroft sitting behind a desk. And, unless he found something worth living for, the youngest Holmes estimated his brother’s death by way of suicide, perhaps addiction in six months.

Why this bothered him he couldn’t explain, nor could he explain why seeing father in such a drunken stupor bothered him either. Lestrade would know, and so would John. Lestrade always had an answer to these unwanted feelings. John used to decode them for him as well. Well, back before he dropped off the face of the earth. To think the Omega had joined the RAMC and found his way to combat was surprising and Sherlock couldn’t help but smile.

Sherrinford’s face must have been priceless when John Watson was the one that saved him and his men. John H. Watson Doctor, soldier and Omega.

“Well, I’m glad someone finds this situation we are now in humorous. I, for one, find it frustrating and disruptive. I have calls to make. Excuse me.” Father rolled his eyes in Sherlock’s direction before pushing his chair back nearly knocking it over. “Sherlock, perhaps you can use your self proclaimed skill of deduction on your brother here. The minister of secrecy and let me know what is truly going on. Until then, I shall be working. You know, that thing I do to keep your trusts padded.”

“Oh, father look at you sulk.” Sherlock hissed. “You should be so very proud. Look at your success.”

“Sherlock.” Mycroft warned, but the youngest as usual ignored him standing up and approaching father. The younger man was at least two inches taller than his father and he was more than happy to use his height. “How pathetic you are, old man. I didn’t think I’d ever see the day even though I did pray for it. It seems you finally have what you want and lo and behold it’s backfired. You have made Sherrinford into a hollow man, a heartless tactical drone. He has truly made a name for Holmes in the military circles. He could use that when he starts a family. But he won't, because he’s driven by winning and success. Wonder where he got that? To bad his injuries will prove a career ender, we all know what happens next. “

“Sherlock!” Mycroft took a step forward only to be halted by his brothers dismissive hand and curt laughter.

“Oh, I’m not done yet. He wanted to see my skills put to work. Well, here we go. Where was I? Ah, yes.” Sherlock clapped his hands together. “There is Mycroft. You wanted him to be mindful on elevating our name. So much so, that the mere whisper of his names causes whole governments to shut down and rethink a treaty. You urged him to become this, this model of cold, cruel logic. It backfired though didn’t it. Your first son outranks you, a civilian. He has achieved so much and you have no medals to your name, no stripes, no call to duty. Only your estates and bank accounts. A career soldier isn’t swayed by material possessions, idiot, nor does he want a mate. Not to mention he doesn't entertain Omegas. No, you're ashamed to admit your eldest has always found himself happier in the company of Alphas. Although, these days it’s almost fashionable among the civilian sector, the wealthy types. A sign of progressive thinking and what not.

Now on to Mycroft, the second son, he is a master at all he takes on. This is not a compliment, however, it’s the last time I will ever be saying such things. Mycroft outranks you as well. He lives for the win, even if it’s an easy win. He has his fingers in so many pies, father, that the idea that he would leave all that and become a banker, it’s so preposterous. You might as well hope for the moon to fall to the earth and pigs to fly. He doesnt tell you what's going on, not because he doesn't wish to worry you, oh no, such things as feelings are not high on his list of priorities. He doesn't tell you father because you wouldn’t understand it. It’s complicated. However, minds like mine have it sorted. I sorted it the moment the whale had orders signed for John to be stationed at the Queen's Hospital. He’s made a rather impressive enemy, one that eludes even him. He is playing a dangerous game and pawns like you, John and I are not things he wishes to give up. Not because he cares, again he doesn't have the time nor the heart to care. It’s not his nature. Only because he doesn't like to lose or give any ground. Sherrinford being captured was a show of power by the man/organization that has decided to target Mycroft, the untouchable Iceman Holmes just to prove he isn’t so untouchable. So, I take it he will either find those responsible in the next five days or we are all dead.

I couldn’t be bothered either way. I am giving Mycroft two days before John and I leave.”

“You little bastard. Are you high?” Father growled, stepping closer to his son meeting the grayish blue eyes, ones that could be his mother's.

“Oh, father I’m not sixteen. Your scent is not so overpowering. I have no bond with you. It will not affect me when you finally pass. Yes, return to your business. It is my trust you will pad, seeing how both my brothers will be dead shortly. The Holmes name will die with me, because you see father, I do not have a care to procreate.  And I see you should be proud of me father. We both share addiction and callousness towards family.  If you’ll excuse me, I need to speak to my doctor about an experiment I’ve just started. He is so very helpful.” Sherlock smiled sweetly towards Mycroft. “It’s a shame I’m not one for Omegas, he, unlike fatcroft, Sherrincurd and yourself father, has aged quite nicely. His mind has only sharpened these last few years as well as his ass.”

It was a low blow but Sherlock was riled and being in the room with his father and brother’s scents threatening to buckle his knees he lashed out the only way he knew how. With his words and it worked. Mycroft lunged at him just as father had. It took several house members and John to break up the fight. Mrs. Hudson had no doubt seen this coming and quickly retrieved the Omega doctor in hopes he could head this off.

~0~

“I missed it!” Sherrinford sighed in his drugged state, his bruised eyelids nearly completely shut while his head was turned towards a passing Sherlock and a very unhappy John Watson.

“You didn’t miss much brother. It was no battle of wits. Mycroft has gone soft, his left hook needs some work.” The Alpha stretched his bottom jaw, a dark purple bruise already forming. John was holding out an ice pack and sternly signaling him to sit.

“Do you want to tell us what happened?” Sherlock shrugged at John.

Sherrinford only laughed and winced, “It never takes much. Seems like little brother there still knows what buttons to push. I just want to know who won.”

“Psychologically? Or physically?” Sherlock queried, a smile forming over his split lip.

“Sherlock! Sherrinford. This isn’t funny. I don’t know what's going on but you will keep it out there. My patient is still recovering-”

“Aw, doc, don't be that way. Can’t I live vicariously through my brother. I’ve wanted for years to punch Mycroft or my father. I can’t really say who more.”

“Funny. It was a toss up for me as well.“ Sherrinford grinned, pushing the cots controls to sit up better so he could better see his brother. “And don’t worry, John. I’m not staying. I’ve called a ride to liberate me. Unfortunately, you do have your duties or I would take you with me.”

“Hey what about me?”

“Sorry, brother.”

“Every man for himself I see.” The elder Holmes was drifting off with a smile on his face. “I always miss the fun stuff.”

John shook his head, then returned his focus on the youngest Holmes. He had fought the urge to go to Mycroft and double check any damage his baby brother may have inflicted on his person. Then again, he didn’t need any excuse to feel up his ex because John didn’t trust he could fight such an urge under the guise of medical necessity.

He really needed to keep his distance. It was bad enough that he had physically separated the elder from the younger nearly catching a kick to this left only to be pulled back by Mycroft who took his brother’s hit harder than he should have.

“What was that about? And where do you think you’re going? Your brother Mycroft said Sherrinford is still in danger and you could be too.”

“Am.”

“What?” John kneeled down infront of Sherlock taking the ice pack from the younger Alpha. In his eyes he would always see a scrawny sixteen year old. He was applying the pack to another swelling bruise just above the dark hairline.

“I am. It seems we are all in danger. Mycroft's fault. How anyone discovered his familial connections who knows but Sherrinford was a hard target. If these people can get to a high ranking soldier then it would be easy finding a civilian such as myself. Once again, John, you have the unfortunate luck to be pulled into a family problem. No thanks to Mycroft.”

“Mycroft.” Sherrinford giggled. “Poor Mycroft. He will never win. Maybe I shouldn’t have made that deal with father after all.”

“Deal?” Sherlock pulled away from John’s ministrations.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s heavily drugged to the gills. Must be a Holmes thing that he’s still able to talk; let alone keep his eyes open.  Now, sit still. You aren’t making sense. Explain what you know, Mr. Brain.”

~0~

“What’s he done now?” DI Lestrade flashed his warrant card at the staff and security that attempted to step in his way as he barged into the home without knocking. “Where’s Mycroft? Oi! Mycroft? What’s he on now?”

Mrs. Hudson met the Detective Inspector in the corridor waving the security away from the growling DI.

“Oh, dear. Follow me. Mycroft is not exactly in the mood to answer questions. I’ll just take you straight to the boys.”

“The boys? Mrs. Hudson what’s going on? I haven’t been here since-well for a while.” The prematurely greying Alpha hated the memories the Holmes home brought up. However, Sherlock was his responsibility. Self-appointed of course but someone had to keep the pup in line. Mycroft usually brought Sherlock home when he’d fallen off the wagon. It was sad that the consulting detective had fallen off the wagon again. He was doing so good and, of course, Mrs. Hudson looked ready to break down. Poor woman had been watching out for that rebellious pup since his birth. She would die from a broken heart if Sherlock couldn’t kick this habit. The text he received from Sherlock with this familiar address, “Come get me.” was all too familiar.

“They’re right in here.”  Mrs. Hudson sighed “The doctor is looking them both over but-”

“Oh god. What happened? Is it that bad that a doctor was called?”  Lestrade burst through the heavy doors. “I’ll kill him if he’s-” All thoughts came to a sudden halt and Greg Lestrade stood like a deer in headlights. Frozen, confused at the scene in front of him, by the ghosts of his past. First, there was John Watson, yes, he tasted the air. The blond had barely changed. Well, by the jeans that hugged his muscular thighs and the white and blue rugby shirt he had grown some muscle. He stood a little straighter, his hair was cut military short and he had an air of command about him. He didn’t even flinch at Lestrade’s entry.

Chocolate brown eyes moved from the blond, forcing the tall consulting detective to stay seated and hold a ice pack to his head to a figure in a hospital cot. This room had been converted into a hospital room, equipped with an IV stand, several monitors and the figure in bed wasn't a face Lestrade was ready to see.

“Constable?” John frowned then smiled. “I mean DI, Greg! My god, you’re nearly grey. This one will do that to you. I’ve always thought so.” It was the Omega to first step forward and break the awkward silence.

“John, Sherlock? What the hell is going on?”

“Doctor.” Sherrinford was giggling. “I think you may have over drugged me.”

“Sherrinford? What’s happened?” Greg started towards the bed, forgetting the anger he harbored, the hurt and frustration. Instead, the color left his face and he was quickly at the injured soldiers side. “My god, you idiot. What have you done to yourself? You really did it, didn’t you. Went off to war like you said you would. “

Sherlock watched his friend/colleague? Lose all color in his face, and any questions he had on Lestrade’s feelings were then confirmed. Perhaps there was some hope, the stage was set, this could be fun. Maybe help absolve him of some of the tedium and boredom.

“Lestrade, my fat brother has decided to hold us all prisoners here. You must speak to him then take me home. John must stay so the incompetents that my brother has employed don’t accidently kill my brother.”

John punched Sherlock’s arm. “They need a minute, you idiot. Come on.” John grabbed the tall alpha and pulled him out into the corridor, quietly shutting the doors behind them.

“John?”

“Sherlock, if you’re right about those two then maybe this could be good for Sherrinford. He’s bad off and having some familiar faces might do him some good. I had no idea that Greg was sweet on your brother?

Mycroft had been heading towards the disruption. His security informed him that a Detective Inspector Lestrade had let himself in. If Sherlock thought he was leaving, especially after the stunt he pulled, he had another thing coming. He halted in place seeing John reaching up, standing on his tiptoes brushing Sherlock’s dark curls from his bruised forehead.

“Of course John would fall for that lean, helpless look. Sherlock cried for attention and anyone and everything was drawn to his orbit. Why did he care!? He didn’t. Sentiment was something found in the losing side.

_**~0~** _

James Moriarty played the file on a memory stick, his smile lighting up his porcelain face, dark eyes dancing. “I see the connection now. Oh, Mykie Mykie Mykie. You show your heart all too easily. Check.”

“Sir.” Moran entered the large office where his employer wore a white robe covering his blue and green striped pajamas underneath. The dark hair had been ruffled due to fingers clenching and unclenching the dark locks.  

  
“Here big boy, something to masturbate to. I’ve made a copy or two. This is like Christmas!” He clapped his hands, waltzing out of the office, the screen paused on a rather explicit scene. Was it a movie? No. However, it definitely looked like a porn. There was a naked Omega tied to a bed, his face flushed and bruised. Several male Alphas circled the bed he was on, one held the Omega’s head roughly by the hair with one hand and his naked knott with the other, straddling the poor wanton victim. Moran could tell by the slick on the young Omega’s bruised thighs he was in heat. It made his own member harden seeing such an erotic scene. Then, it was that face that caused him pause. It was familiar. Although the hair was a little longer, he recognized the blue eyes and he ran his pointed finger over the paused scene. Perhaps Jim would give him a prize when this was over.


	11. Sighs and signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is caught off guard by more than one Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry friends, it's been a while. I've been so sick these last few months. I have finally received my handy dandy insulin pump, It's really changed my life FOR THE BETTER! although the insulin is rediculously priced even with insurance. ugh. Then another downer is my gastric issues will never be resolved due to scarring from surgeries. I am just happy to have such good friends and supportive fans! love you all, and I will be getting back to your questions i'm working through a long list of them! SWEAR!!!. Find me on tumblr if you need. Marylousfanfictionspace.tumblr lots of love xxxoooxx-Marylou

John took a step back from Sherlock. He couldn’t help but grin at that younger man. “Well, I better go see the other guy. Just do me a favor and stay out of trouble, you brat. I was giving your father a bit of time to cool down.”

 

“Please John, don’t waste your medical supplies. Don’t even give the bastard a plaster. He deserves-”

 

John smiled, backing up, “Same old Sherlock. You know someday you Holmes men will have to sit down and actually talk it out. You are all so similar; such hard headed stubborn know it alls. “

 

“John, you suggest I am not the intellectual superior that we both know I am? “ Joh rolled his eyes at the Alpha’s signature grin. 

 

“ You really havent changed much. As big as a relief that is, I’m asking you as  friend. 

Sherlock, just don’t try to leave. Keep yourself busy and let Sherrinford and Lestrade reacquaint themselves. Something tells me it will help him out of this slump he is in. His wounds will heal but he needs the will to thrive.” 

 

“John, your romantized theories on the healing process puts your doctor’s credentials to shame. As a man in the medical profession you should know that chemistry, immune system response, and strength of one’s genetics-”

 

“Sherlock, trust me on this. Haven’t you heard a the saying  ‘All you need is love.’”

 

“No. And whomever said such, is  an idiot. Oh, John forever the hopeless romantic.” 

 

“And oh Sherlock, always the perfect cynic.”

 

“No, I am a simple man of logic.”

 

The Omega laughed gripping the shoulders of the taller Alpha, leaning forward the Alpha instictivly allowed the Omega to gently but heads. This was a gesture that Sherlock had seen among close family, something John was prone to do. It was uniquely John, the OMega often did such casual things that left Sherlock defenseless. This simple action was something an adult Omega would do with a child. However the tall Alpha was calmed more than annoyed. 

 

“Fine. I’ll give it a bit more time Dr. Watson. Although I can’t make any promises when it comes to my father or brother Cakecrocft. It is the impossible not being driven to physical violence by the mere scent of them. The IQ of the whole block drops-”

 

“I get it.” John took a step back grinning. “That’s all I can ask.” The Alpha sighed and with his usual air of drama took his leave, even without his bellstaff he managed to look like nobility in search of his cloak. 

. 

 

The Omega Doctor took a deep breath turning around heading towards the head of the Holmes family’s library. Unaware of the narrowed ice cold eyes watching him with such scrutiny and burning possessiveness. 

 

Mycroft couldn’t help but follow the blond Omega, the scent of his little brother on the doctor/soldier’s own sweeter scent turned Mycroft’s stomach. He fought the urge to tackle the smaller man and scent him until he begged for penetration. How dare he allow Sherlock so close! How dare his brother flirt so openly with the Omega. Didn’t he know John was HIS. Even though so much time had passed, John still belonged to the elder Holmes. Sherrinford was injured and no threat. 

 

Mycroft knew John’s scent, knew the taste of him at his peak, the Alpha couldn’t forget the feel of the Omega beneath him. They had gone so far short of sharing a heat . Was John thinking of sharing such a treasure, such a delicious gift with that unworthy brat. Knowing Sherlock he would only see it as another great experiment, taking note of John’s every expression, finch the furrow of his brow the beauty of the man’s lips as they opened moaning in ecstasy. 

 

No. Mycroft would not allow it John was his, john had always been HIS. Even if the idiot Omega didnt know it. Mycroft needed a taste just once and he could be done with the troublesome Omega. Why couldn’t such things stay hidden, remain tightly locked behind closed vaulted doors in his mind's fortress?

 

**_~0~_ **

 

John asked one of the servants for the first aid kit before entering the eldest Holmes’ office. He knocked and received a simple barked command. “Enter.”

 

The Omega soldier didn’t hesitate. He was used to being talked to in curt tones. He ignored the foreboding scent of Alpha aggression still in the air. 

 

“Let’s have a look then.” John opened the kit that one of the house staff had given him, placing it on the polished oak desk. The Alpha slammed his laptop shut. Sighing heavily he put his elbows on the edge of his desk placing his chin at the tip of his fingertips now clasped together in a prayer like stance. 

 

“Well, at least you are more compliant than your brat son.” John placed the first aid kit down and examined the man’s bruised face. He could see the open decanter of scotch and the expensive crystal tumblr. “I see you had the right idea using the glass with ice as a makeshift ice pack. It helped with the swelling here low under your eye although, it will bruise rather dark by tomorrow. I don’t think scotch is helpful.”

 

“Then you, my boy, are sorely mistaken.” The Alpha smiled, reaching a free hand for his nearly empty tumbler, allowing the Omega to clean his knuckles of any dried blood and to plaster the deeper cut on his third knuckle. Sherlock had a harder head than he had realised. 

 

John only smiled and kneeled down so he was able to inspect the stubborn Alpha’s bruised cheek and the small cut just above the graying left eyebrow. 

 

The old Alpha stiffened. He hadn’t been touched so informally by anyone in a very long time. The young Doctor’s hands were warm, both soft and rough. The younger man smelled sweet, like tea and honey. Had there always been such a softness to the younger man? Of course there had been. That was one of the main reasons such a person was unsuitable for Mycroft, the second eldest Holmes. Looking at the younger man now, with his military cut blond hair, there was a sharpness in his gentle, yet methodical, actions. 

 

Alistair sighed, once more pulling away from the young army doctor. “I think I shall live doctor.” Instead, the man reached for his glass once more. 

 

The Omega was sitting on his heels now, one eyebrow raised and his head tilted to the side. Alister could see the attraction his son had to such a specimen. There was a truth to the boy in his every expression. He didn’t have deceit or ulterior motives in him. It almost hurt to see such a soul, one reminding him painfully of his departed wife. He took a pull on his dark expensive drink. He did do the right thing all those years ago. Had he not this boy's fate would have been the same. 

 

There was a curse on the Holmes name. Everything and everyone they loved they were destined to break. Such simple souls as the one Omega before him would not last long swimming with sharks. Goldfish rarely ever did.

 

“I thank you for your care, Dr. Watson. However, I think I will live.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Holmes you shall. I suggest you not antagonise the brat anymore. He does have cheekbones that can cut glass and, fortunately, your knuckles will not need any stitches this time.” The young doctor started to stand, cleaning up the plasters and removing the nitrile gloves.

 

“That he does. I see his tongue is sharp as ever. Tell me, John, if I may call you that?”

 

The Doctor shrugged, closing the first aid kit with a snap. He had a bad feeling about this. The atmosphere in the room was off and the older man who had often scowled at him in the past was refusing to even turn in his direction now.

 

“How is Sherrinford?”

 

John mentally hit himself. Of course the Alpha was worried for his eldest son. This family had been through a lot. “He’s on the mend. Despite what you may think, being around family is really helping him. I don’t know what estranged him from your household but seeing him reconnect with Sherlock gives me hope that he may find his resolve. And now he has D.I. Lestrade. “

 

“And, of course, your very skilled hands. Please don’t forget that.”

 

“No, I’m as good as any physician. You have a great staff picked for him.” The Omega hated how compliments made him uncomfortable, he found himself unable to face the elder man. 

 

“John, thank you.” The older man sighed, looking towards the blue eyes of the Omega. “I just wanted my sons to be happy John. You can understand that. I needed what was best for them even if they didn’t know just what that was. Your presence then, well it was..it was a distraction they didn't need. I see now how wrong I was to keep you from Mycroft but at the same time I would do it again.”

 

“Because of my lack of money, social status, and intellect-” John growled, his hands balling up in a fist. To much was flooding back to him, he had thought himself happy and everything had shattered all those years ago.  It wasn’t this man’s fault, the Omega knew this however he felt cornered and he tended to be his most ferocious when cornered. 

 

“No. Not because of any of that. John, I’m old enough to see now that those things are unimportant. No John, for your own sake I would do it again. This family is cursed, dear doctor. Do you see how lucky you were to be escape such a fate? Mycroft would have grown bored with you and you would have spent your days alone in a big house. Maybe surrounded by pups who are just as cold and distant as their father. A heart should never rule the head, John. “

 

The soldier took a deep breath and backed towards the door. He needed to get out of there. “Goodnight, Mr. Holmes.”

 

“Doctor. And thank you again for being there for my sons.”

 

“Not like I had a choice.” John growled under his breath, shutting the large doors behind him. He started down the dimly lit corridor, his head throbbing. He needed to sleep. Just sleep it all off. He made it to his room only to be shoved through the door, surprised and pinned down. The larger body was smothering. It was strong and he was caught off guard and laying on his belly. A rough hand forced his head down hard against the hardwood floor. Cold fear shot through the soldier. The Omega felt a nose against the back of his neck and he froze, the fear from his past, creeping up from the nightmares he kept locked away securely. 

 

“I almost thought you were different. That I had a bad idea of you. However, you are a whore and so you must be used as one. “

 

“Mycroft.” John gasped, feeling a tongue then sharp teeth graze the back of his vulnerable neck. He couldn't help the response his own body gave. The cruel words from the tall alpha were meant to sting like the fingers that gripped his wrists above his head.  

 

“You don’t fight me John. You don’t fight me because you want this. Maybe after I’ve had you I’ll decide to keep you as a mistress, however,you won't be allowed to see Sherlock or Sherrinford for properiaties sake.”

 

John tried to swallow the fear and he started to tremble. How long had it been since this type of reaction? He could remember the taunting words of his aggressor. Bile rose in his throat and he fought the urge to be sick. They hadn’t liked it when he thrown up on someone. 

 

“John?” The Alpha behind him sounded distant and the terrified Omega came roaring to life forcing his head back making contact with someone’s nose. The crunch and the stun of such an action a contradiction to the flooding fear pheromones John had released, caused the heavy body to roll off freeing him.

 

The Omega panted, crawling away eyes wild. He pulled himself shakily to his feet. He moved for the door. 

 

“John-” Mycroft held a white kerchief to his bloodied nose, swearing. 

 

The Omega was running down the empty corridor, no security guards to stop him until he slammed into a solid wall of Alpha, solid and lean and very confused.

 

“John? Whats wrong? John?” Sherlock’s deep rumble and the smell of cigarette smoke. 

 

“I need some air!” John’s voice came in hiccupping gasps.

 

“Alright, air. Yes. Come.”  The Alpha worriedly took John’s arm to show him out. 

  
“Don’t touch me!” The Omega snapped, pulling out of the alpha’s concerned hold. “Don’t!” hands shaking, he struck out nearly making contact with his elbow to a very stunned but agile Alpha’s ribs. 


	12. Open and Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is close to knowing about John's traumatic past, Mycroft is a love sick fool and someone's starting a fight.

Sherlock didn’t understand John’s reaction. The scent he was giving off was a mixture of anxiety and fear. This wasn’t John. John was not these things, he was gun oil and antiseptic, he was an anchor and a light in the darkest of places. 

 

Then there was another scent there, a deductive eye took in the disheveled clothes and faint scent of an Alpha in runt. The Alpha within instinctively stirred growling in possessive anger. Sherlock wasn’t attracted to John. Instead, there was a piece of him that aggressively wished to protect him. 

 

John was part of his pack, John was an older brother type and he would not be trespassed. He knew he had been antagonizing his brother, pushing him to make a move to perhaps fix what had been broken. However, he hadn’t anticipated this outcome. What had Mycroft been thinking? Did the idiot ever use his pea of a brain, had he gone soft from the raw sugars of devoured pastries.

 

“John? Breath. You’ll hyperventilate.” Sherlock instinctively put a hand at the base of John’s neck once they reached a side entrance belonging to the help. No one had been in the kitchens to witness the soldier’s meltdown. Once the cold air struck the two unprepared men a silence had fallen between the two. Sherlock could hear John’s struggles to breath, even in the dim lights from the garden lamps John looked pale as a ghost. Sherlock gripped the older man’s neck, forcing the Omega into a crouching position, forcing his blond hair now disheveled between the black slacks. 

 

“Deep breaths, Doctor Watson. John, you need to breath slowly, listen to my voice.”

 

After what felt like forever but, to a calculating mind like Sherlock's, five minutes had passed before the doctor relaxed under his strong hold. The man was on his knees now, no longer crouching.

 

A slight shiver ran through the Omega Sherlock released the doctor quickly allowing him to turn and be sick. “Here. “ The Alpha offered his silk white handkerchief. John accepted shakily, wiping his mouth he stood up. 

 

“Leave me alone. I need a minute.” said in an unfamiliar raspy voice.

 

“I won't leave you alone. Do you need a doctor?” 

 

John shook his head sniffing. He glared at the Alpha next to him in a failed attempt to cause him to move. Sherlock gave him an unimpressed look.

 

“That doesn't work on me.”

 

“Go. I’m fine. Stop suffocating me.” John growled

 

“So, you will now move on to the lashing out. Believe me, you have nothing hurtful to say that would make me back off. So let's skip to the part that you tell me what happened so that I may remedy the situation with violence.”

 

Surprisingly enough the Omega started to giggle. He leaned against the brick of the house, the shadow of the kitchen’s lights only brightening John’s eyes.

 

“You have changed. You’ve got some feelings now. However, they are wasted on me I assure you. Nothing happened. No violence is needed. I may have overreacted and kneed Mycroft in the-”

 

“Stop right there. I need details so I may better enjoy such recollections and I may put them properly stored away in a file ready for viewing at my earliest discretion. “

 

“You and your bloody mind palace. You don't need more arsenal against Lord high and mighty. Besides it's personal.”

 

Sherlock continued to scrutinize the blond doctor. Something was wrong. Something had happened. From the looks of John’s clothes, still intact and his disheveled hair, Fatcroft hadn’t gone further than groping. John shouldn’t be so shaken up by such a situation. Surely, he had gone through worse at UNI or working at the pub. 

 

Something else was off. Had Mycroft's adolescent fondling triggered something-a shock hit Sherlock suddenly the spinning wheels of his mind clicking an assumption, or rather a deduction into place.

 

“Who touched you? When did you experience this trauma? The army? Surely it wasn't before then. I would have known.” The voice was disguised with curious however the young Doctor could see right through such a guise.  _ Bloody Alphas  _ It was terrifying that Sherlock was too close to the truth, in fact he had guessed it right off. No, deduced was the bloody big word, it was showy and annoying, that cursed word. It was too humiliating for John to share even now after all that time it still was something that he carried with him . His own pheromones started to release fear and sadness, in response the Alpha growled low, hands forced into the pokets of his black trousers. An outfit that was worth more than a year of John’s pay.. 

 

“Stop!” John growled a slight tremble to his raised voice. “For god's’ sake! Just drop it here. Do not bring this up! I’m going for a walk and don’t follow me!”

  
  


Sherlock made to follow but the blond hissed at him causing the Alpha to lower his head.Was he close? Is this why John was on edge, forcing his shoulders straight. He needed more data.

 

Mycroft dashed out the door, ignoring or not even taking notice of his brother. “John!” The usually stoic Alpha never raised his voice unless to reprimand his brother, and he certainly never hurried or dare anyone imagine “run” yet. The younger Alpha was witnessing such a scene, he was so shocked that he forgot to record such an event. The world was ending and hell was soon to freeze over. 

 

“Mrs. Hudson! I think I may be hallucinating!” Sherlock yelled into the kitchen, “Yes, it’s the stifling air of this awful country home! Mrs. Hudson! I need tea!”

 

~0~

 

_ “What did I just do?” _ Mycroft growled to nobody but himself, following the twisting path of the dimly lit garden. The soldier paused there on the same stone path he had stood on what felt a lifetime ago. Mycroft had been so much younger and naive then. 

 

However, the Omega that was John Watson was pure of heart and untouched by the cynicism of Mycroft’s cruel world. The Omega with his laughing blue eyes, a smile that caused the Alpha to catch his breath, the John of  _ then. That  _ John had been in love with Mycroft.

 

“I am an idiot Doctor Watson-John. Forgive me. I, after all, am exactly what my younger brother has been accusing me since the little viper could form a word.”  Mycroft took in the drawn shoulders of the proud blond, the way his soft knitted beige jumper hugged the muscles nearly hidden beneath the surface. Mycroft had become aware of such muscle when he had attacked the Omega.1 

 

“I know you are. You’ve always been. That brother of yours, after all, is a genius.” The soldier kept his back turned, his fists balled at his sides. He was proving he wasn't threatened by an Alpha. 

 

Mycroft fought the urge to make the Omega submit. He held to his propriety and last shreds of will power.

 

“Go away, Mycroft. Go back in the house, to your study and your phone calls. Hold up traffic, ground planes. Run your country and start a war or whatever it is you do. Just leave me alone. I want this assignment over with already.”

 

“John please let me-”

 

“What? Explain?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Explain what? Explain what exactly? Explain what just happened? Or maybe try to explain what happened back then when you swore you would chose me no matter what? You would protect me, from your father and brothers?” John’s nerves were too raw to hold the emotion back, the old feelings of betrayal were too strong. He didn’t dare to turn around and meet the Alpha face to face for fear of losing his inner battle, of losing his courage. “I was through with you then, Mycroft Holmes. I am through with you now. Funny how you’ve changed for the worse. The Alpha I knew would never assume the worst. Your reason has left you or you wouldn’t be standing here talking to me. Just let me go home. “

 

The defeat in John’s voice was prominent. All the strength had left his voice and even his shoulders had lost their stiffness. The sharp eye of Mycroft Holmes could see all this, he still took a step towards the Omega. “John-”

 

His words were cut short by the sharp pain that ripped across his forehead, and the tree just to his right was hit by whatever scratched him. 

 

“Mycroft!” The Omega’s shorter and well toned body moved over the taller Alpha, pushing him down and sprawling out over him, arms protecting the throbbing that was now his head. Another sound of wood spraying above them.

 

“Stay down! God, you’re bleeding. Mycroft can you hear me?” Mycroft could easily die a happy man feeling those warm hands cupping his chin, the breath he knew all too well close to his neck. “It’s a graze.” The body was lifted from him ripped away and the Alpha felt the cool rush of air fill the distance that had always been between them. A deep breath and he could smell his own blood, and that of someone else's. 

  
“John!” He growled into the dark of the Holmes estate. There were trespassers, too many to count without eyes. Rough hands grabbed at him now, starting to pull him to his feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there friendmigos! Bros and Brochachas. It's me your friendly fanfic writer! I'm sorry for the absences. I want to thank those who've sent me some pretty cool fanart and get well cards! I love all my readers! I'm on the mend, my new insulin pump and I are getting along FAMOUSLY! I've decided to name it something distinguished any ideas? pictures are on my tumblr. Never fear the next chapter just needs some editing by a dear friend of mine! OH I HAVE TO SAY THANKS TO JOHNSARMYLADY FOR THE SHERLOCK MERCH!!!!!! allll the way from england! also to Megs! THANKS FOR THE CARE PACKAGE OF GOODIES! I AM NOW ADDICTED TO WINE GUMS AND DIGESTIVES! TISHBING! THANKS FOR THE SOUVENIRS FROM ITALY, ENGLAND AND EVERYWHERE INBETWEEN! I LOVE THE MAP! ITS GREAT REFERENCE MATERIAL! I AM SOOOO SPOILED LOTS OF LOVE XX000XXX AND REMEMBER XMAS IS AROUND THE CORNER I'LL BE SENDING OUT SOME HANDMADE XMAS CARDS AGAIN! LET ME KNOW IF U WANT ONE...I'LL ADD U TO MY LIST! <3


	13. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John being BAMF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being patient. Happy birthday to me!!! it's my birthday today so i m giving you two new chapters. Enjoy! Also side note baby leach turned 3 the 15th yeaaaaaay. It's been a wild year! thank you all for hanging in there. Thanks for the xmas gifts and fan mail! love love love you all!

Mycroft tried to find the hands that clung to his arms that were now being pulled from him. He was losing to the darkness; to the overwhelming scent of fear. He was losing John, again. Why had even been fool enough to approach him. He should have just stayed out of John’s life; John who had loved him or, at least he had at some point. Mycroft was glad to have those whispered sessions locked away in the deepest part of his mind fortress. These files where he kept discs of such moments, so far away so that they could never be explored except in the most private of moments or when a scent threatened to unlock such a treasure. 

 

John could never be his again. His father and brother had made sure of that. Mycroft, for all his plans and all of his intellect, had never even seen or contemplated such a scheme coming. He never had proof but he knew. He knew there was someone else at play. Foolish Mycroft, idiotic Alpha pride. He had hurt the one he loved, had hurt him repeatedly and now he was losing him. It would have been best to have never met the man’s blue eyes, like a spring sky, promising fresh air, promising a new start, and warmth. He knew he could never love. He should never have attempted to hold something so innocent in his cruel dirty hands. 

 

He was a crook. Their eyes had met and the room had melted away all those years ago. No one and nothing had mattered, and Mycroft fell into that memory. His fingers would never touch the warmth of the Omegas soft lips forming a smile, parting with a gasp. 

 

“Don’t touch-” Mycroft growled pushing at the dark, trying to pull away from the unfamiliar hands.

 

~0~

 

John wasn't an idiot. He took in his situation. The scent of Kevlar wasn't a surprise to him, the smell of oil and gunpowder was something he found familiar but, in this instance, it put him on guard.

 

Leaning over Mycroft, he could see in the dim garden lights that it was a head wound and his training warned him that the blood was a large amount because there were more blood vessels so close to the surface. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was a miss. His fingers pressed a silk handkerchief that he found easily in the government official’s top pocket. So predictable. 

 

“Oi, what do we have here?” The Alpha leader was on him in just a few strides. John was happy for the disguise of civilian clothes. 

 

“Who are you? Please don’t please don’t hurt us. I think you killed him.” 

 

“How cute. Come here, sweet thing.” Hands pulled him away from Mycroft, “Hey, you two, get that one to the main house. We got our orders.”

 

John allowed his fear for Mycroft to release the scent. Alphas were ridiculously easy to fool. Just a few tears and whimpers and they easily buckled. John hated having to allow the sour smell of his fear to escape. It was against his training but he needed this. He wouldn’t be able to get Mycroft to the house by himself under fire. Besides, he needed to know how many there were and who the real target was before acting.

 

“Oh, no crying, pretty. Let's get a good look at you. Ya smell delicious.” John allowed his knees to buckle. “Stop! Don’t touch him! Where are you taking him? He’s hurt.” The Alpha pulled John away from Mycroft. The omega bit back a growl, hating the unfamiliar hands touching the unconscious Alpha so roughly. His hands had grabbed the blood soaked sleeve of the Alpha he had held so much hate towards, hate and anger and something else. 

 

John cringed at the gloved hands wrapping around his waist, pulling his smaller form against the taller stranger’s armored chest. 

 

“Please, don’t dont hurt me. I’m just-”

 

“Ssh, little one. Don’t be so afraid. God, you smell delicious and you’re unclaimed. What a shame for you. Omegas are made to be protected and held. Look how easily I can lift you. We can have a lot of fun once I report back to the boss that we’ve killed everyone in the house. Everyone except the Mycroft bloke. You can be my reward. You're technically not in the house after all.”

 

“No. There aren’t that many in the house. “ John made pathetic attempts to pull out of the assassins hands. “You-you brought an army for such-”

 

An army indeed. The five with this idiot alpha were here for Mycroft. They meant to kill those in the house. Most likely they’d disabled the cameras. Dammit! How much security did Mycroft have? How about them? Had they been been subdued or neutralized?

 

John could hear the sound of gunfire just ahead. It was distinctive and muffled so there were more of them. A crunch of gravel and a pair of boots stopped in front of John.

 

“Billings, sir, we’ve rounded up the unarmed house staff. There aren’t that many tonight. I guess our intel was correct. Sam and Rio are inside rounding up the residents. They won't shoot til we have a clear identification. So far, none of the staff are talking. The last of the security force have been easily captured. We await your orders on what to do them. A sad bunch of Alphas if ya ask me. So easy to get the jump on.” A pause.

 

“What you got there boss?”

 

“Ah, a spoil of war.” The alpha’s arms tightened. “I’ll let you all take what you want after we’ve found the Government puppet. Ya? Til then no one kills unless it's my order. And hands off this one. I’ve already claimed him.” The grip around him tightened at the words and John bit back a snarl.

 

John kept his head lowered and continued to tremble. He was glad to have his face down, because he rolled his eyes at the cliche situations. He couldn’t think of the lost lives of the security staff. He’d gotten to know some of them, even played cards with a few. They weren’t all that bad, although, he was naturally uneasy around groups of Alphas. One on one encounters weren’t so bad. That and Sherlock seemed to growl when anyone came too close. Greg was there with the injured elder Holmes. He prayed they were alright but Greg would be weaponless. The DI’s of Scotland Yard never carried firearms unless there were special circumstances.

 

John just needed the right moment. Mycroft would not be a target but the others, the others were going to be executed. He wouldn’t allow it. These bastards wanted to hurt Mycroft to prove a point. Whatever mess Mycroft was in, he’d made some powerful enemies, powerful enough to reach him in his home nonetheless.

 

John was lead into the dinning room then handed off from the Boss to another well armed Alpha. 

 

He surveyed the room, spotting with some relief Mrs. Hudson. He quickly took in the situation. She had a protective arm around two of the younger Omegas. John recognized the two teens as the ones that helped in the kitchen and he’d seen them in the gardens early in the week. They were the grandsons of the head cook and her husband the gardener. 

 

Just kids, and these disgusting Alphas eyed them greedily. John knew such leers and it took everything in him to keep from breaking the pedophile’s necks. 

 

“No worries. We won't kill you like the rest. Ya? Me and Charlie think you are too cute to die here. How’s about you have some fun with us after all this business?” 

 

The old nanny spit at the leering Alpha who had crouched down to caress young Caden’s blond head. Mrs. Hudson moved like a viper and slapped the man’s hand away.

 

“You get your filthy hands off! He’s just a child!”

 

“Old enough to breed. Ya old bag.” The Alpha with dark hair and a scar on his face growled. He would have struck her except there was a clatter behind him. He grumbled at the clumsy Omega. Boss had chosen a pretty one and pickens were slim but Rio did like his Omegas young, easier to train. The last one he had been a little rough with but, the young ones survived the rough stuff. 

 

John purposely halted in his steps, anticipating the subordinate’s next move, a harsh shove into forward. He made a scene to knock over the uncleared table that the young Omegas must have been polishing the silver on. Lucky for John. The Omega slipped one of the knives from the polished silver into his sleeve, another he tucked just into his sock. 

 

“Hey! No pushing! Don’t damage what I said was mine or I’ll take an ear off of what you claimed!” The Boss Alpha growled, popping back into the smaller dining area. John crawled over to where Mrs. Hudson was huddled with the young boys. 

 

The upstairs maid, a beta by the name of Harold, and night butler, another Beta named Phillip were pale and on their knees to John’s left. Mycroft had been carried in and dropped none so gently onto one of the settees in the small card room to the left of him. He was glad the idiots hadn't shut those adjoining doors. They didn’t take long to pull in Mr. Holmes. John read the fear that flashed through his eyes seeing the blood and his unconscious son. 

 

John prayed Sherlock was alright, that somehow Sherrinford and Greg were okay. If they dragged the injured man too roughly from bed he would surely tear some internal stitches and all John’s work would be for naught. 

 

Damn these fuckers for coming here, for daring step into this territory! Their benefactor was the reason John had been brought back. He had orchestrated Sherrinford’s torture session. 

 

Alphas were like this. They just barged into anyone's life, forced their ideas and advances on others. His sister never cared what her actions caused. She was selfish and a bully. A drunk that had used him, and Mycroft had played with his stupid naive heart pretending he had feelings for John. Sherringford had always looked down on John, never trusting him, although, the war had made him less suspicious of fellow soldiers. 

 

Mycroft loved his family though. He had worried enough to put them all under one roof under his protection despite the fact that he obviously was on non-speaking terms with any of his family members. 

 

So, John couldn't group all Alphas together, but goddammit this situation! It was just shit. And he had had enough! So, hearing the conversation, there were seven men in all. The security on the grounds had been in the middle of shift change, a change that someone had canceled from within, and so the unsuspecting security had been taken out.. The inside guards were injured or lying dead. 

 

John waited. There was a roar from the hall. He knew that sound. He’d heard enough tantrums to know it. Sherlock. They had Sherlock and, from the sound of it, he wasn't coming willingly.

 

“Oi! Grab him! He can’t be so hard. He’s just a twig!” John flinched, hearing the sound of a gun's butt coming down to meet the back of a skull, a thick skull. Luckily Sherlock had a hard head, a stupid, stubborn, hard head. 

 

He was dragged into the adjoining room. So, it would be a show. John realized the men wanted to make a show of what they were going to do. They were going to execute the unwanted house staff, then the Holmeses, all except Mycroft. They wanted him to watch. That was why they hadn't yet asked which he was. It was sick. The anger was building. Mycroft was starting to sit up, his face pale, he tried to stand but his father was holding him back. The situation was dire, but John took note that Sherrinford hadn’t joined the party and neither had Greg. 

 

“We’ve got time. We are waiting for the boss to call. Mr. M will want to see everything as it plays out. So, we’ll wait. Keep them three seated.” John was surprised by the leader removing his black beanie and undoing his kevlar vest. 

 

“I’m gonna take a quick break. When I’m done you boys can go one at a time with what you got. But I’m going first before I have to get my hands dirty. Last time we had to cut em up and that was a mess. Don’t feel like having the stink in my skin before I’ve had some fun with this pretty one.”

 

John felt his stomach turn, Mr. Holmes was on his feet, “You unrefined bastards!“

 

“Shut it, gramps! I would let you watch but I don't think you deserve to. You sit tight.”

 

“I’ll kill you!” Mycroft managed an unconvincing growl, before collapsing dizzily to the ground near his unconscious brother. 

 

John frowned, hearing Alister’s curses as he was being pushed back. Was he seriously worried about John? That was laughable and confusing. “John! They won't get away with this JOHN! Unhand me you foul dimwitted ogers!“

 

John was drug across the hall. He could hear the whimpers of the two young Omegas and Mrs. Hudson. He had to make this quick. There were two watching the group in the dining room and they weren't worried about the unarmed group of staff. Sherlock was unconscious, Mycroft was unable to stand, and Alistair Holmes was easily subdued by two younger Alphas. 

 

The others were most likely rechecking the upstairs rooms, maybe bringing the bodies for a head count downstairs. 

 

John landed on his side. He made to scoot backwards, his eyes averted and he waited for the door to close behind him before making his move. He really hated being underestimated.

 

~0~

 

Greg pulled Sherry into a darkened room, careful not to jostle him too hard. He was clenching his teeth and shaking. However, they had made it undetected to a safe room. Sherry shook his head. His father hadn’t changed much of the old house. All of the safe rooms were still in the same places, a little dusty but still safe. 

 

“This is a coward's act. I just need a weapon, and here we go.” Sherrinford shakily limped towards two tall metal doors in the corner of the semi furnished sitting room. Greg glanced at the monitors on the wall, switching them on with the push of one button to the left. He could see the house and it’s many rooms. He swore as John was being pulled from the dining area across the hall to another small sitting room. “Fuckers!” Sherry growled, handing Greg a 9mm. “I suppose I don't have to show you how to use it.”

 

“Look, there are two outside, two there in the dinning room, one with John and one on this floor. The security isn’t very populated today. It’s thin. I’ll have to ask my idiot brother who the mole is later. “

 

“John.” Greg gripped the cool metal in his hands. The Alpha brute was three times John’s size and he had brought a heavy hand down hard knocking the younger man back, reaching for the Omega’s jumper, his intent was clear. “Hang in there.”

~0~

 

John had allowed the slap. It had knocked him back but he feigned unconsciousness, waiting for the Alpha to straddle him. And, just as he expected, the fool had done just that. The omega took the opportunity to drive the dinnerware into the unprotected crotch. He howled in agony.

 

“You won't be needing that.” John grunted, locking his hands together in a fist bringing them down hard into the Alpha’s nose. The crunch muffled the man’s cry of pain, more like a wail. 

 

“You-fucker! I’ll cut you from cunt to-” John didn't listen before kicking the downed man hard in the back of his head. He tied the idiot up, allowing him to bleed. If he survived they could question him later. John figured the sounds would be construed as an Omega being taken forcibly, even the smell of blood and sweat would lead the enemy to that conclusion. 

 

He disarmed the man, picking up whatever weapons he found. Quickly picking up the discarded vest, he put it on and pulled his torn and stretched jumper over the thin plating. 

 

This was state of the art gear. He picked up the mobile the man had, knowing it would be useful. He opened the door, slowly peeking out in the hall. He could hear Mrs. Hudson's shouts and the sound of a young boys struggle.

 

“Get away from him monster! Let those boys alone!” She shouted.

 

“Shut it granny! “ The Alpha held a struggling Caden in a headlock. “Or maybe my friend there gets trigger happy.” He signaled to the armed Alpha who had locked the adjoining doors. The sounds of someone trying to kick it open without result wasn't even registering to the lustful Alpha holding the struggling young Omega close to him, forcing the boy to his knees. Alan, the gardner's grandson, was pushing at the man’s legs, trying to pull the painful grip free of his blond hair.

 

Mrs. Hudson was gripping a knife from the forgotten polished cutlery scattered on the floor.

 

John took aim, happy for the silencer at the end of the stolen hand gun. First, the Alpha nearest him fell, releasing the choking Caden before falling backwards and all shocked eyes fell on him. “Son of a-” John didn't hesitate to hit the man in the hand holding the gun. He screamed and Mrs. Hudson pulled Alan back from the enraged assassin. John sighed. “Oh, so dramatic. Have a seat, idiot. I killed your friend and I need you alive for questioning because I think your buddy in the other room will bleed to death.”

 

The Alpha made to lunge at John but the Omega fired two more shots, one to both knees. 

 

“Oh, ouch, I’ve heard that hurts. I wouldn’t know. However, being a doctor and soldier myself, I know there's a wonderful collection of nerves there and that hand will be useless. Not that you’ll need it after the Holmes have you properly questioned or do they call it interviewed?” The alpha glared as he cradled his hand, writhing on the floor.

 

“No matter. Let's get you tied up then.”

 

No one moved as John disarmed the man, searched his pockets, and then tied him up properly with some zip ties he produced out of nowhere.

 

“Hope you don't mind. Your buddy in the other room. He had these in his pocket.  Now, be good and shut up. You’re scaring the children.”

 

“You will wish you had been killed today after Mr. M gets you.” The alpha threatened.

 

“I’d really like a word with this Mr. M cause he’s caused me some real pain these last few weeks. I don't even know the bloke, don’t care who the bloody hell he is or isn’t, however, he’s really made my life hell on the battlefield and now this. This was my favorite jumper!” John kicked the idiot.

 

“John!” Greg rushed into the room, Sherrinford behind him the two stopped short. 

 

“Greg. Really! He shouldn't be out of bed!” John admonished to their shock.

 

Sherrinford eyed the smaller omega who checked the bullets in the side arm he held, moving to open the locked doors of the adjoining room, just as Sherlock and Alistar had come running full tilt at the doors with their shoulders ready to make contact. The two nearly stumbled over in shock at both being freed and seeing by whom. Mycroft was holding the kerchief to his head and John passed the two. “Let me look at that.”

 

“Oi! Sherlock, don't think you get off without a check over. That gun hit you pretty bloody hard although it was just your big head-”

 

“John, you’re alright.” He stated surprised.

 

“Course I am. I had to wait to see what that idiots plan was. “ 

 

“You don’t know what you’ve done!” The Beta maid was on her feet, no one expecting the woman to pull out a gun that she aimed for John and Mycroft. The world suddenly slowed, John’s heart stopping.

 

The crack, the sound of a bullet connecting with its target. Sherrinford lunged at the woman who tried to fire again but his strength wasn't anything for her smaller form. Even injured he disarmed her, knocking her unconscious. 

 

“John! No.” Mycroft was on his knees holding the blond who was making a pained face. 

 

“Call an ambulance!” Sherlock shouted to Mrs. Hudson who was reaching for the phone on the wall. 

 

“Here, I’ve got the leader’s mobile.” John sat up, pulling his jumper over his head slowly. “Bloody hell that hurts! No one saw that coming.”

 

“John.” Sherlock had a grin on his face, kneeling down near his friend, eyeing the kevlar. “I warned you. It’s always the maid who did it. So predictable.”  

 

“Get this off. I’m gonna charge you for the jumper and, damn, if my best trousers are ruined. This will be one helluva bruise.” John cringed, allowing Sherlock and Mycroft to pull the vest from him. Sherrinford knees gave way. He started to laugh.

 

“Who the bloody hell are you?”

 

The tension was broken by a musical ringtone playing “Staying alive”. 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

**_THE PAST_ **

 

John stood, holding the back of Sherlock’s black hoody’s collar, pushing and half dragging him into the library of the large Holmes mansion/home. 

 

“I said who the bloody hell are you? Coming in here making demands.”  Sherrinford was on his feet, red in the face, nearly knocking over the large desk he had been sitting behind. 

 

John refused to take a step back and show his fear of the eldest Holmes brother.

 

“No. The question is, who the hell do you think you are? Here. Here’s your younger brother and, as you can see, he is sober and in one piece. Now, stop harassing me at school and at work. You can call off your dogs. And tell Mycroft the same. I won't be bullied. If this idiot wants to be my roommate then so be it. He isn’t some kid. He’s in Uni. Bloody hell, he’s no baby in need of coddling. Well-strike that. Just do me a solid and back off. I already said I won't go to the papers. I don't care who you are and I really don’t give a shit what your name means. I have finals coming up and I don't need this! You sent your daddy’s men to bring me here so you could ‘talk sense to me’. Keep your money. I don't want it. I can’t be bought. However, I can be compensated for the books your men ruined and for the jumper they ripped. Next time, you call me here, rather kidnap me and this idiot, I will go to the press and tell them what bloody cowards the Holmes brothers are. Bullying a ‘poor defenseless Omega such as myself.’ John sneered sarcastically.

 

Sherlock snorted. “Oi!” John gave the younger man a warning glare before turning back to Sherrinford. “You brought me here and thought you would show me my place by having me wait like a good obedient little Omega in the sitting room? Well, you have it wrong. So back the fuck off! I expect a check for my jumper and books. Not a pound more or less! You can send it to the address. After all, you know it! Here's your brother. You talk to him! I’m going home.”

 

John started to leave, ignoring the dropped jaws of the eldest Holmes brothers. Sherlock grinned madly, playing with the lighter he produced from his pocket. 

  
  



	14. on Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's eyes meet John's across a crowded room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for my birthday wishes. another chapter is on the way!

“Why am I being forced to attend this party?” John sighed, pulling at the expensive suit jacket he was dressed in. The clothes were amazingly comfortable and form fitting, the black trousers made him feel a little thinner and taller, the jacket was black, the long sleeves cupped his toned arms, and instead of some dressy button up shirt, someone had picked out a white and blue striped t-shirt to wear underneath. It was comfortable, but too stylish to be casual. He felt like so uncomfortable despite the how well everything fit. Even the shiny black dress shoes were his size. 

“John, quit fiddling with your collar. At least you aren’t forced to wear a damned tie-it’s choking me, depriving me of my will to live.” 

John turned, sighing heavily and batting his friend’s hands away from the mangled uneven knot. “Let me. Idiot.”

“John, I wish to be free of this place more than you, however, my brother has decided that, by keeping you here, it will hold me to my “duties’. I am sorry you have been kidnapped. My brothers are so intrusive.”

“I give up. I was promised I would be freed tomorrow, as well as my books paid for. We just have to make it through this, what is it, a dinner party? Why is it again that we must be here? “

“It’s my father’s birthday party. It will be a room full of his rivals and subordinate, money grabbing, power clutching fools. They’ll dance around him with their double meanings and disgustingly fake compliments. Their plastic smiles plastered to their faces as they shove their sons and daughters at my brother’s and my feet. It's all so exhausting.”

John stiffened, dropping his hands away from his friend’s now perfect tie, “It’s your father’s birthday party-” John suddenly felt sick, hating the idea that he would be swimming with sharks. Not only that, but if the two elder Holmes hated him, then just what would their father say? He looked around the guest room that was so lavishly decorated for a way out. 

“Come, John, the party is starting. Let's find the bar and a good place to stare down on the primping and preening elite. I, myself, am unimpressed with those that consider themselves at my level and having the audacity to throw their disgusting breeding age offspring within scenting distance. It’s so stomach churning I just may need your medical skills.”

John couldn't hold back a snort. The idea that anyone would want their poor daughter or son to marry Sherlock was too much. The man had no filter, no manners, and his life goal was to write a book on tobacco ash and think up new ways to drive both his elder Alpha brothers mad. 

Although, Sherlock rarely showed interest in anything other than science or a murder case, the Alpha could be very loyal and protective to a fault. After all, Sherlock was still madly in love with Victor Trevor. 

A love that John knew would never end well and he felt a pinch in his own heart thinking about Sherlock bearing the pain of a broken heart. Something he agreed with the Alpha’s older brothers on, Victor Trevor was bad news. 

John was pulled from the guest bedroom by his wrist. This physical contact John was used to by now, the man had no inclination for personal space.

John always came home late from a night shift only to find a snoring Alpha in his bed or sitting cross legged in John’s favorite pajama bottoms, using John’s laptop to search the internet for god knew what.

The Omega had long since given up on objecting. Sherlock didn’t mean anything by it and, after several months of sharing space, John found it somewhat endearing. 

John heard a warning growl as the two neared the dance hall. Sherlock came up short, John colliding with his back and the Alpha didn’t let go of John’s wrist, he only replied with a louder growl. 

“I see Watson was quick to latch onto the next well-bred Alpha with money.” John stiffened, recognizing the voice as one of his ex’s friends. One who had tried to corner him that night months ago. 

“I see father’s secretary is just as bad at screening accountants for low bred unintelligent trust fund trash as she is at filing. I’m not surprised.” Sherlock humphed. “Oh, well. Come along, John, it’s best not to stain our thread count with such a foul odor as this-”

“Sherlock.” John pulled his wrist free, pushing the Alpha through the heavy oak doors. “This is not the place for a fight boys. Excuse us.”

“John, I wasn't done insulting him.” Sherlock dug his heels into the expensive oriental carpet. The older Omega shook his head and only gave the younger man a hard shove from behind. 

“Not here, Sherlock. We don’t need more attention. Besides, he’s not worth it. You shouldn’t dirty your hands with, as you said, trash. We both know who would be blamed and your brothers would have a reason to finally lock you up. Then who would I have as a flatmate? Who would eat all the sweets and leave the wrappers for me to find, who would drink the milk and leave just the empty containers in the fridge? I would be so bored.”

“It’s true, John. You would be increasingly lost without me. Think of your chemistry grades alone. Oh! Abysmal.”

John stood near Sherlock, accepting the offered drink from a man in a very stiff black suit and a shiny silver tray. 

Mycroft observed the room with disdain. His father was off in the corner, his secretary, a blond curvy Omega with overly sweet perfume, all but plastered to his side. Really, the woman had no shame. Father was still married to mother and, as everyone had been led to believe, she was ill from some debilitating disease in the hospital. They didn’t know that mother had such a fragile mental state, father’s aloft attitude nearly breaking her and his infidelity, the bond they had was fragile and frayed. 

Mycroft swore he would someday pass a law that saw the Alpha responsible for breaking a bond. Omega’s biologically were unable to break a bond themselves. They were known to bond for life. It was rare to find an Omega still breathing after losing a bondmate. The shock to the system was almost instantaneous and the body shut down quickly, making it appear as if one could truly die of a broken heart if one was an Omega. However, cruel nature did not do the same to the Alpha. The Alpha was able to bond and breed with as many Omegas as he wished. 

Father was killing mother with his indifference and he didn’t care. Such a cruel heart his father had. There was no room for emotion, so such thing as love and sentiment was disgusting to father. He claimed to not need it but, watching his secretary with cliche bleach blond hair and red lipstick cling to father's side, the man was weak. He, at least, needed the physical side of a companion. Mycroft would surpass father and never look back. It would be a true testament to his hatred for the older Alpha choosing to not breed, not that any were worthy of Mycroft.

His name was appealing enough that many attempted to lure him in, all so laughable. He didn’t believe in sentiment or any of the messy attachments it would create. He had involved himself in sexual encounters but never a relationship and everything had been attachment free. Mycroft was known as the ice man for many reasons. 

He surveyed the room once more, his brother and the blond Omega he had attached himself to entered, nearly stumbling in. The two were laughing, yes, odd. Sherlock was laughing the deep throaty sound was drawing attention. Authentic, free and contagious. Mycroft found himself grinning watching, almost envious, hungry for the freedom of such an expression. The change in his breath was standing suspiciously close to the youngest Holmes. 

This John Watson, what did he want? He claimed to want nothing of money or their name. The man hadn’t tried to trap Sherlock, yet. Not that Mycroft’s baby brother could be so easily persuaded by such a generic scent. Then, again, father was partial to blondes and Sherlock was the same.

John held a glass of champagne but he did not drink. He smiled easily as Sherlock leaned over to whisper something amusing. To the world around them, it looked as if the two were flirting but Mycroft could see Sherlock was entertaining John with deductions; easily laying out a guest’s life story for the medical student to see. Sherlock was coaxing John into trying to make his own deductions and this was what had Sherlock laughing and John’s cheeks burning red. 

Mycroft ran his icy glare over the Omega. The clothes he had chosen fit the Omega well. Mycroft did have an eye for color. 

John was glancing up at Sherlock who was messily eating a pavlova. John instinctively was wiping the youngest Holmes’ face where a bit of whipped cream had smeared. Sherlock had, in turn, shoved a Pavlova into John’s grinning mouth, causing the younger man to cough and laugh in protest. Really, the two were ridiculously lovey dovey. “I think I’m going to vomit.” Sherrinford growled just over Mycroft’s shoulder. They were children. This was embarrassing and something in Mycroft burned to push between the two. 

Then the blond caught Mycroft’s eyes and the smile slowly left the Omega’s, now blushing, face. 

John took another Pavlova, holding the tiny cake in his hand, he gestured for Mycroft to take it from across the room. Mycroft’s eyes widened at the audacity. John shrugged then as if to say “suit yourself”. Mycroft’s eyes were glued on the blonde's slender fingers and they pushed the small cake into his mouth. The cream that stayed behind on those rather full lips had Mycroft’s heart stopping. The room was melting away and there was no one but the two. Was this what Sherlock saw in the blond? The warmth in the Omega’s eyes had his heart pounding. Then a pink tongue peeked out to slowly lick up the remnants of cream. 

Everyone in this room suddenly disappeared, even the man from MI6 who had been trying to recruit Mycroft for securities had vanished in Mycroft’s mind. Suddenly, the room was vast and empty, no one stood between the two and it was just John across the empty hall. 

Suddenly, Mycroft wanted to know if the sweet tart was still on those lips, if with a slow penetrating tongue Mycroft could examine and savor the fruit flavors mixed with cream.

The middle Holmes brother approached John who had been abandoned near the large window overlooking the gardens. Sherlock’s whereabouts were of no interest to Mycroft for the first time. 

“I see you’ve been abandoned.”

“More like the baby dodged the babysitter.” John smiled easily, keeping his eyes looking out the clear window with interest. 

“I believe it. Father has gone through every nanny in London. He had to start hiring them from other countries.”

“What? Sherlock wasn't an angel? No. I don’t believe it” John feigned shock, drawing more attention to his beautifully pink lips. 

“Come, Mr. Watson, Let me show you the gardens. You seem to have an interest.”

“Oh, no, its-”

John flinched slightly as Mycroft offered his hand, “I won't take no as an answer and we both know how impossible it is to argue with me.”

“But the party-”

“Will be here every year, besides, we aren’t leaving for years. We’ll be back after a short tour. You have my word.“

John hesitated briefly before taking Mycroft’s out stretched hand. He held his breath realizing that Mycroft’s hand was softer than anticipated. That, and the Alpha’s hand was free of calluses, how easily the bigger hand curled around John’s smaller one. 

“You won't be disappointed. “ Mycroft promised. “Besides, I have some pretty good stories of Sherlock running in his birthday suit covered in mud and, what I believe, was green luminescent paint.”

“Oh, I have to hear this. So, I guess I will accept a temporary truce.”

Mycroft squeezed the hand of the Omega he lead through the crowded room. “Truce? I was unaware we were even at war. As far as I know, I had already won.”

John rolled his eyes. “You and Sherlock are disgustingly alike. I'm having deja vu over his burning holes in one of my favorite brown jumpers, all in the name of science mind you”

“You are truly brave deciding to stay with my brother as his flatmate.”

“He’s alright. Better than my past flatmates. My sister and her friends had all been annoying and just a bunch of drunks nicking my things.” John caught himself. Why was he suddenly dropping his guard? 

Mycroft caught John’s sudden stiffening and quickly changed the subject to the flowers growing in the rather large garden, the maze of hedges all neatly trimmed. 

“These have a name. They all are special to my mother. When I was younger she would make wreaths of flowers and place them in Sherlock’s hair. He had the face of a girl. Even then he only allowed mother her indulgences. “

“What about you, Mycroft Holmes? Did you run around in your skivvies shouting Marco polo with your elder brother or having epic sword fights?”

John tried to imagine Sherrinford so tight lipped and serious as a child. “Oh gods, no.” Mycroft snorted at the idea. John had released his hand and it felt colder without the Omega near. 

“Too bad. Then, I’m afraid I shall give no quarter. En guard!” John tossed mycroft a broken stick found just under one of the trees a trimmer obviously was working on. Mycroft with such reflexes caught the weapon easily and John held his own standing ready to fight.

Mycroft dodged the attack that came at him with ease and confusion. John was laughing and the older Holmes found the sound addicting. 

~0~

Sherlock stood with Victor under the shade of an oak tree. The two watched, unnoticed, as Mycroft actually laughed. “Well, Mr. Robot actually has something close to feelings. “

“Indeed.” Sherlock’s eyes narrowed. He wondered what his brother was getting at. What was he searching for? John was nothing like those found in the Holmes social circle. John wasn’t looking for anything he himself hadn’t earned nor was he looking for titles or money unless he earned these things by sheer determination and hard work. He wasn’t one to use his secondary gender to get the edge. 

He had seen the look Mycroft was casting at John’s retreating back. Tubcroft was actually pursuing the teasing Omega, demanding his surrender by having easily knocked the other man’s inferior weapon from him. That look Mycroft had, it was one Sherlock had often thrown Victor’s way. Mycroft was in love. 

“It would be nice if Mr. Holier-than-thou found himself a steady fuck-buddy. Maybe he’d stay out of our business.” Victor sniffed, rubbing his hand under his nose with a quick swipe. “Here, I’ve brought some good stuff. 

The dark haired Alpha dangled a bag of cocaine under the Alpha’s now twitching nose. “Let’s celebrate daddy's birthday with a bang.” 

“Yes. Let’s.”


	15. tongue and cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft finds more things to admire about John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there. i'm starting to write more, its been hard because i'm always sick.

Mycroft entered the library. It was tiresome entertaining his father’s friends, business relations, and family. The highlight of the day had been the short time spent with Sherlock’s flatmate, John. John Hamish Watson, as the reports had clearly stated. Even though Mycroft had read all the background information there was on the aspiring young medical student it was still surprising at how much more there was to the Omega. For instance, John’s smile, it never showed too many teeth. Toothy smiles, as any man with Mycroft’s background knew, was a sign of conceit, condescension or idiocy. John’s smile curved slightly to the right, almost a grin forming on those perfectly smooth lips. Mycroft licked his lips imagining them to be just as soft as any silk. 

Then there was John’s voice, steady and strong. There was no high pitch, no click or squeaks to his easily spoken consonants. Never was there bumbled or stumbling over misused nouns and verbs. He was smart, and those strong shoulders, his broad chest and blue eyes, the soft down of his blond hair, it all made him beautiful and desirable. 

Mycroft had been regrettably pulled away from the Omega’s side and duty called John hadn’t pouted like most Omegas would have in his place. Instead he shrugged his perfect shoulders and grinned a sideways grin, “Off you pop.” He had teased before turning away himself “I’ve got a flatmate to find. It’s getting late. It’s been fun Mr. Holmes.” John did not allow Mycroft a reply and that had bothered and pleased the middle Holmes brother for the duration of the night. 

Sherringford had even taken notice to the fact that Mycroft was in high spirits despite the tedious job of playing host. 

And now Mycroft was in the library holding a crystal tumbler filled perfectly to the edge of the ice with bourbon. His brother Sherringford loosened his stiff collared dress uniform. 

“That was tedious.” The soldier growled as he removed his jacket, “Why does father insist on having us marched about like prized stud horses. How many Omegas were you offered, Mycroft? Some of these Alphas shamelessly threw their sons and daughters at me, seven of them! Seven! Actually tried to have me take their offsprings hands. As if I’d agree to sully my own future let alone my person with their deficient offspring!”

“You’re a cold one indeed, brother. I skillfully dodged those conversations and managed to avoid such awkward dealings.”

Sherringford rolled his eyes, “Well, father was happy that Sherlock actually attended. However, I didn't see much of him. I wonder what he could be up to, I didn’t fail to notice our dear brother and a certain uninvited Trevor had disappeared before dinner. What use is that babysitter he clings to if he’s going to affiliate himself with that drug addict. I thought you said John Watson was a good choice”

Before Mycroft could counter there was a loud crash in the adjoining room, followed by raised voices.   
“What the fuck did you give him?”

“Leave it, Watson. You’re not so tough without your little boyfriend fighting your battles.”

John leaned over an unconscious Sherlock Holmes, his eyes were rolling back, but he was breathing steadily. The med student could see that much. Sherlock was high but he wasn't in any real danger of overdose, not yet.

The loud crash had obviously been John knocking a now unconscious Victor Trevor to the ground. Victor’s brother had a hand to a bloody nose and his teeth bared. “My little brother didn't give him anything he wouldn’t take voluntarily. 

The Alpha grabbed John by the back of his collar, the jacket had been discarded and the blue striped t-shirt he had kept on was stained with blood. Mycroft took a deep breath as did Sherrinford. Both Alpha’s growled their territory was being trespassed on. John wasn't a match for the bigger Alpha although he had managed to get a few hits in judging by the other’s face.

However Victor’s brother, Hanson, was not one to take a challenge, especially one by a lowly Omega, lightly. 

John pulled free, sending a quick jab to the Alpha’s toned left side, surprising Hanson. This caused the Alpha to lose his balance, gasping for air he fell back and grabbed John’s arms hoping to catch himself.

“I Should be giving your brother more than a bloody nose the bastard hit me with a car and ran leaving Sherlock taking the biscuit! “

“Filthy lying BITCH!”

Sherringford and Mycroft were quick to pull the two apart. Mycroft, happily and protectively, grabbed John around the middle, nearly lifting him up in the air, to pull him away from the uncouth brute and, swinging him upward like a toddler and placing him protectively against him, he took a step back to avoid a now snarling Alpha Trevor. 

John struggled briefly before realizing who held him firmly and whose chest his back was pulled against, whose arms that circled him and who’s chin his head rested under. With a deep breath, the most enchanting scent filled the Alpha’s lungs, clearing out any other inferior scents vying for territorial dominance in the presence of such a spectacular specimen of an omega. 

Mycroft felt the Omega give in to his hold and his own heart started to pound furiously in his chest, “Get him out of here. His stink is giving me a headache!” Sherrinford growled, signaling to the John. 

“Get him cleaned up before his blood stains the carpet. My.”

Mycroft didn't register any of his brother’s other snippy words. His brain was screaming at him “John’s bleeding! John’s hurt!” He lifted the smaller man up in his arms, ignoring the objection “HEY!” and princess carried the Omega into the next room where there was a soft couch. Without hesitation, he plopped a kicking and struggling Omega down on the black leather. 

He quickly he located a first aid kit kept hidden away behind one of the books and a cool compress was placed against John’s left cheek. “Your lip is split You may need stitches on that gash above your eye. What were you thinking?” Mycroft was breathless as he cared for his omega. His? John held the compress leaning back into the couch refusing to be closer than he had to be to Mycroft. 

Another crash from the next room had John rising up but Mycroft was quick to push him back and pressed gauze from the kit to the cut on his head. “Let Sherringford take care of it. The security staff will get the trash cleared away and my unconscious brat of a baby brother will be locked in his room where he will awaken before I ship him out for detox. Now sit! And explain to me what in the hell you were thinking!”

“I wasn't. I just saw red when I realized those fools had given Sherlock something when I found him stumbling around and then he passed out. Could you just go away I can take care of myself.”

“Clearly.” Mycroft snapped. Grabbing a silk napkin from it’s folded place at the small bar in the corner of the room. He put some ice inside and placed it not to gently against the purpling around John’s chin. The Omega didn't say anything and he held back a wince. 

“My brother is an idiot It’s best you don't try to help or things like this happen. Situations like this will always happen.” He sighed, far more tired than he had been earlier.

“I better go check on-”

“No, lean back, and let Sherry figure it out. He’s more than capable in any fight. He’s very tightly wound, you do not want to get in the middle of him blowing off steam.”

“I’m not afraid of angry Alphas.”

Mycroft sighed arching his eyebrow and pursing his thinned lips.

The blond allowed himself to close his eyes and sink into the leather of the couch. His body ached from his prior tussels and now this run in. Would his ribs ever get a chance to heal? At least he got Trevor back for hitting him with a damn car and then leaving Sherlock holding the bag. 

“John, do you care for my brother that much? So much so you would risk your own physical-” 

“It’s not what you think. It’s nothing romantic. Sherlock is just the first friend to accept me the way I am. He doesn't see me as an Omega. He’s said it countless times. He sees me as another goldfish in crowded bowl. As insulting as it's meant to be I was relieved because he sees me as an equal. Of course not to himself but to those around him. There are no gender roles; Just dumb, and dumber.” John sighed, rubbing his aching temples. He really needed to get home.

Mycroft found himself laughing out loud to such a simple truth, “You’re right, John. I don't think most would view that as a complement.”

“I’m not most people.” John shot back and his eyes closed. Mycroft admired how easily it was for John to sit there unguarded. The younger man was leaning back into the leather sofa, eyes closed, the makeshift ice pack in his fisted left hand at his side. His face was at rest and Mycroft couldn't fight the urge to lean forward and press his own lips to the ones that had appeared so soft and inviting, like freshly baked custard. His own selfish want and determination had him forgetting the Omega’s injuries.

This would be a moment that Mycroft Holmes would lock away deep in his mind's fortress, only to let out on the loneliest of nights after the most trying of days. 

His clumsy lips pressed gently on the upturned flesh, slightly bruised but so inviting. There was a quick intake of breath and Mycroft couldn't tell if were his or John’s.

Then to his surprise, the mouth opened slightly and John’s thick pink tongue was Mycroft’s to pillage.

Their tongues danced and fenced before the Omega pushed the Alpha away forcefully. And before any more words were spoken, the entranced Alpha received a hard punch to the face, aimed perfectly avoiding his teeth and nose, catching him just on the cheek. 

“Oi! John! We’re leaving! Are ya in here?” Sherlock stumbled into the room, his hair mussed and face pale.   
‘  
John was breathing heavy glaring at Mycroft who had growled out of instinct when he was rejected or was he playing hard to get. What could John Watson want or need to make him come obediently to Mycroft's well furnished room and into his well kept bed, to allow Mycroft to claim him as his?

“Come on Sherlock we are going to have a long talk and-”

“Ugh, stay out of my sock index!” Sherlock followed the blond out ignoring his speechless older brother, a slightly lopsided grin on his pale face.


	16. Courage and encourage

“It’s dreadfully boring, we are prisoners here and no attacks since the last. My brother has really gone to extremes to vet the new help. “ 

 

"He sounds absolutely upset about that last part there, as if an attack is a good thing." John raised and eye brow looking over at the diva behind him.

John continued to encourage Sherrinford to squeeze the small tennis ball, and both ignored the next heavy sigh. Sherrinford concentrated on the green ball and forced himself to grasp it was painful and his fingers were so clumsy and stiff. The bastards that had tortured  and though they’d done their worst they hadn't heard a peep out of him. He was happy to see his fingernails growing back nicely. Would he ever  hold a gun again ? Answer a phone, send a text? His hand started to ache more and tremble.

 

“Focus.” The Omega crouched closer near the sitting older man. “This. You, can’t rush. You have this. Just remember something I’ve come to grips with when it comes to you. You, Major Sherrinford Holmes. Will be you. Thick, but smart and that stubbornness is gonna get you back on your feet. We saw some of that when we were all under attack. It’s there, the strength the reflexes. We just have to work our way there. Remember  there's a way around anything. Look you can feel your fingers, you will hold a gun again.” John kept eye contact, squeezing the arm of his patient. He then stood up, raising his voice “  Now keep on going I need ten more. Right Major? ”

 

“Yeah, I can do twenty and call it a day.” 

 

“That’s right.” John shrugged moving to sit on the loveseat near his patient’s chair.  

“Doctor. I mean, Captain? Tell me, how a doctor get’s lost in a war zone?” Sherrinford managed to push out past his grinding teeth all focus and concentration now on the ball in his hand. 

 

“You’ve read the report I’m sure. Besides I wasn’t really lost. I was merely a little off route. Lucky, cause I found your ungrateful lot. You know I’m still getting texts from Srgt. Mason.  And I had flat turned down Shawn, or uh, Private-”

 

Sherrinford frowned nearly dropping the ball he held, something in the way the younger man said this, it didn’t fit his usual carefree persona. The Major flipped through his mind's dossiers, scanning his memory’s files on each of the men in his group.        

 

“They are harmless, I take it you told em to fuck off.” 

 

John nodded shifting in the chair he was sitting in, “In so many words.” 

 

“Actually, I’m surprised you’re not married Captain.” The Major handed the tennis ball back to out stretched hand of the doctor. The Omega looked uncomfortable again how uncharacteristic of the usually confident younger man. 

 

“You’re one to talk Sherrinford Holmes. I’m married to my work. In the words of an annoying detective.” Sherry wasn’t his genius little brother  or a master at reading a man’s hidden emotion like Mycroft, however there was something there in John’s expression. A troubled memory perhaps. As far as Sherry knew John’s military record was clean no incidents that he knew of, or rather that Mycroft had made him aware of.  

 

He tried to push the idea of John being dominated or humiliated by some brute with a prejudice against Omegas in the military. Mycroft would have told him if something like that had occurred, maybe it was just overthinking on his part. He would send a clear message to his men that the Captain was off limits.  John used to anger him by just being himself, a proud Omega was an open challenge to hard headed idiot Alphas like himself. Sherlock though managed to see the good doctor as an equal. 

 

“ Consulting Detective! Get it right, just this once.” Sherlock sighed again dramatically plopping down on the loveseat nearest the two breaking Sherry’s train of thought. 

 

“Oh look out, his majesty is feeling ignored!” John got up to pour his patient a glass of cool water, his actions were simple, quick and natural. So much so the Alpha hadn’t even realized he had allowed the Doctor to wipe his sweaty brow and accepted a pull from the expensive glass. The Omega was talkin easily to the younger Alpha but he kept his attentions on the injured Soldier in a way that was dignified and not at all insulting.  How was this Omega single, and how did he survive in an Alpha dominated profession?

  
“Well you can stop wailing like the lead in an italian opera. I have a case and Mycroft has given the all clear.”

 

Lestrade announced breaking any attention away from the Doctor, Sherrinford’s full attention was drawn towards the tall Detective Inspector. His hair had gone completely gray however he had always known this would be so. The young Lestrade had  already partially grayed when they first crossed paths, and  this only made Greg Lestrade look that much bolder and even more attractive. 

 

Sherrinford felt a longing shoot through him, he glared at his mangled hand and his useless legs. He had walked before, had handled a gun, during that recent attack but that was muscle memory, he wanted more control wanted to be whole again.

 

He felt the eyes of the Omega on him, and he turned to see John not looking at him with pity or concern, instead the doctor had an encouraging grin and he shrugged.  He didn’t notice how Lestrade was observing this silent  exchange, nor did he hear the sharpness in his ex’s tone of voice when addressing the excited Sherlock Holmes. 

 

“Too bad John is unable to come along I’m sure he would find the crime scene just as interesting as you do Sherlock.”

 

“Woah there Greg, I’m not a psychopath.” John took the empty tumbler of water from Sherrinford. 

 

“High functioning sociopath-” Sherlock was already leaping over the loveseat  his long legs across the room in just a few strides. 

 

John raised a hand in acknowledgment towards Sherlock, suppressing a giggle. “Right. LIke I said. I have work her, after all they are paying me to get this one back on his feet. Better sooner than later so I can get back to being shot at.”

 

“And I’m the drama queen.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Well I'm off. Come along Gary-”

 

“Greg!” Sherrie, Greg and John all corrected simultaneously. 

 

“Whatever!” Sherlock was on his feet grabbing his ridiculous coat and headed out the door.

 

“He hasn't changed.” John mused kneeling down to take Sherrinford’s left leg gently at first. 

 

“Yes he has. He's different, he has a purpose.” the wounded soldier grunted allowing himself to pause between stretches. 

 

“He’s always had a purpose. He’s just managed to find a good one. I mean his purpose before was annoying the piss outta you and My. ”  John cleared his throat hoping the elder Holmes didn’t hear the slight fondness in his tone. Damn his wretched heart skipping just at the mention of the middle Holmes. 

 

Sherrinford grimaced as John moved his right leg out of the wheelchairs stirrup, bending it slowly. He deserved this pain and worse, John obviously still had some kind of feelings for Mycroft. He wondered if the younger man had even caught himself referring to Mycroft by a nickname. He could have been an uncle by now, Mycroft and John would have made a home of this sterile moslem that Mycroft called his. 

 

He caught just a glimpse of what Sherlock saw in John Watson, he was an Omega but not like the ones they had  known in their snobby social circle. He was nothing like mummy and from the word go this omega had never backed down. Guilt shot through and he winced placing an unsteady hand to his chest.

 

“Oh, you okay? Do we need a rest?” The Doctor halted his stretching of the bandaged leg. 

 

“No. John. I’m sorry. Please keep going. I’ m sorry.” he grunted, he deserved this could he fix what was broken.

 

~0~

 

The crime scene Sherlock took in, it was boring nothing new. Just another Alpha dead during purchased sex. 

 

“It looks like this Alpha had purchased an Omega for sex and tried to take it too far. The Omega killed him in self defense then himself. Case closed. Sick bastard even took the opertunity to watch an ameture adult dvd while commiting his depraved sexual acts.” 

 

“Wrong again Anderson!”  Sherlock snapped in disgust, 

 

“Wrong?” The nasal toned whine. “How is it wrong? And why is he here sir?” Anderson the head of forensics stood now from his crouching position near the dead Alpha. “It’s clean cut murder suicide.” 

 

“Anderson please, let the man do his job.” DI Lestrade sighed.

 

“Fine, please your majesty give us your elaborate opinion.”  

 

Sherlock grinned pointing to the bed where the Omega was still bound spread eagle, the scent in the room was the remnants of a forced heat. “This Alpha takes great pleasure in torturing his intended partners, willing or unwilling. He prefers unwilling. The prostitute Omega didn’t know what kind of job he was accepting. “ Sherlock glanced over the blond mail Omega of short but stocky stature. He was barely in his twenties, perhaps paying his way through college. No visible scars from past injections just the one injection site  just above the tightened leather collar around his neck.  The bruising was different from the normal pattern already highlighting the edges of the pulled collar, It was a disgusting instrument meant to choke, to punish. In the early eighteen hundreds it had been legal to use on an unruly Omega. However they’d been made illegal over sixty years ago, not that a deviant like this would ever accept that. The leash was wrapped still in the Alphas meaty fist. He laid half mounted to the dead Omega. 

 

“He didn't mean to kill the Omega however he did. That's when a second assailant entered uninvited catching our very naked criminal starting to panic. That's when he put a hole right through the man’s back. Suicide indeed. It’s a double murder. The Alpha was too rough and the Omega died of asphyxiation, and uninvited guest entered. Perhaps the Omegas relative or pest and shot the Alpha.  Sherlock stepped around the bed ignoring the bodies now focusing on the dvd. “Then he wanted us to find the DVD. “ 

 

Lestrade was taking notes and he waited for it to clinch, the light bulb moments were worth the backhanded compliments and scathing appraisals of his work. 

 

“This isn’t his first time killing” Sherlock pushed play on the television careful to use gloves, the flat screen lit up several voices were heard but faces shown. Sherlock ascertained one of the Alpha’s in what was sure to be a snuff film was there dead Alpha. 

 

The Dvd wasn’t new it was recorded on a poorly focused camera, it won't be the case. The angle was concentrating mostly on a bed were a young Omega (suspected) was entering into  heat, naked, his legs and genitals were visible his face was purposely kept from the shot. He was crying no out for help, so heat hadn't completely taken him.  “I don’t consent. I don't want this. Help! Help! Me! I! I! I don’t consent I!” his pitiful whines sounded but several Alpha’s by the look of their slacks and jeans were upper class. They all jeered and cooed cruelly. 

 

“We can take him before the drug is in effect I don't want to wait. “ One of five Alphas spoke, this one wore black expensive slacks, he must be the leader. Sherlock felt his stomach turn as the sound of zips etched on the screen and the seven moved closer to the bed. Thats where he swithed the dvd off. 

 

  
“Check records for similar murders I say we are looking for at least three more.”

 

“Four?” Anderson and Lestrade both asked.

 

“Yes, well it could be they haven’t been struck just yet. I’m sure once this group found out they were being targeted they may have gone into hiding. But I would say five in all. “

 

“Now you say five! You’re just making this up as you go.” Anderson threw his hands dramatically in the air.

 

“No. Clearly you counted four sets of legs in that disgusting scene,”

  
“Well yes, but it was hard to count with the camera shaking-”

 

“Yes, clearly the cameraman was nervous, so five in all.”

 

“You heard him Anderson, start searching the archive.” then to uniformed officers gawking “Alright boys the scene is tapped off. “ Sherlock glared now at the paused flat screen telly something about the details, the blurred background, he felt as if this was significant. He would store the details for later and think it over. Glancing down at the Omega’s blond hair, the bruises on the younger man’s face, had him wanting to suddenly leave the area quickly. 

 

“Sherlock!” Lestrade had been on his phone in the street next to his car. “Thank you, good work.” The DI spoke quickly into his old flip phone, motioning for the dark haired consulting detective to come over.  “ Sherlock. You were right.”

 

“This isn’t news.”

 

“Oh, shut it. Listen. There were three  just as you predicted-”

 

“It was not a prediction-”

 

“Alright, alright. There were three more dvds. Let’s head to the station, perhaps there's a connection of some kind. DI Wilson is texting me the names of the other three victims.” 

 

“Pass.”

 

“Pass?” Lestrade froze in his steps.

 

“Yes. Pass. It seems I have another case this one will easily be solved. And it’s boring. Not even a four.”

 

“Are you-”

 

Sherlock read Mrs. Hudson’s text he had some poor panicked soul waiting in his flat. Something about a murderer after him. Could be interesting, the Alpha hailed and taxi and sent a quick text Why had he been saddled with two idiot Alpha brothers, he deserved a brother like John. For an Omega he wasn’t disappointing. That disgusting snuff film came back to mind, in truth those supposed victims deserved what they get. Most likely it was the Omega killing his rapists, or someone close to the battered Omega. Even though the dvd had been cut off just as the group had started to make their move Sherlock could easily deduce the outcome. They either left the Omega dead, or so badly damaged he would have wished to be. In conclusion those criminals were getting off lite if death was their only punishment. Leave it to the bumbling of the yarders to catch whomever was behind this act of vengeance. Or not. 

 

He sent a quick text to John asking if he would be at the flat later, Sherlock had an experiment he needed a second pair of hands for and it would be faster if John picked them up from Molly on his way back to the flat. to John asking if he was free to meet him at his flat. It could be fun to get out of the house, anyway Mycroft was always lingering about like some creepy stalker. It really wasn't healthy for John. The man had been in a desert for god sake, he should have a little more free time to take in the sights and of course follow Sherlock around. The dark haired alpha loved it when John complimented his genius. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
